I'M NOT A BOY, BECAUSE I'M JUST A GIRL
by kimRyan2124
Summary: SUMMARY: Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? yunjae/yoosu
1. Chapter 1

**I'AM NOT A BOY BECAUSE I'AM JUST A GIRL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**KIM JUNSU**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adikny sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka yang ternyata ditentang oleh ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu?. GS for uke/YUNJAE/YOOSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ide ini murni dari otak kacau ryan, bukan plagiat atau apa pun. Jika ada kesamaan hanya karena ryan terinspirasi beberapa ff ryan yang pernah ryan baca. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja baru saja turun dari sebuah lamborgini hitam yang baru saja memasuki sebuah gerbang sebuah taman kanak-kanak elit di kota Seoul. Langkahnya terlihat anggun untuk yeoja seusianya, mengingat jika usianya baru menginjak dua puluh lima tahu. Bahkan wajahnya yang terbilang sangat cantik itu seolah-olah menyamarkan usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Ummaaaaa." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Dilepasnya kacamat yang sejak tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kaki kecil itu berlari menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru seakan-akan yeoaj itu akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Minnie," yeoja itu berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut sosok tersebut yang langsung menubruknya dalam sekali hentak. Kedua lengan kecilnya kini melingkar dilehernya.

HUP

Dalam sekali tarikan yeoja itu berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan menggendong sosok yang dipanggilnya Minnie.

"Anda sudah datang Mrs. Jung." Seorang yeoja yang sepertinya salah satu pengajar di taman kanak-kanak tersebut menghampiri mereka.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah menjaga Minnie sampai aku datang," yeoja yang dipanggil Mrs. Jung itu tersenyum sambil meperbaiki gendongan Minnie yang terlihat mulai mengantuk karena mungkin sudah menunggunya lama.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi pulang. Sampai jumpa besok," pamitnya sambil sedikit membungkuk badan.

"Ne sama-sama."

Setelahnya yeoja cantik itu kembali berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. mendudukan Minnie di bangku penumpang, dan setelahnya dirinya menuju sisi lain mobil tepatnya kursi kemudi.

"Kita pulang ne Minnie, appa sudah menunggu,"

.

.

Dia Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho lima tahun yang lalu. Keluarga yang bahagia dibalik sekelumit kisah pilu diddalamnya. Dan inilah kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selama sembilan belas tahun harus terkungkung dengan keegoisan sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**25 tahun yang lalu...**

"selamat tuan, bayi anda lahir dengan selamat." Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang bersalin menemui seorang pria yang tengah duduk dengan gusarnya menunggu kelahiran sang anak.

"Apa bayiku laki-laki?" tanyanya penuh ingin tahu.

"Dia putri yang sangat cantik tuan, seperti ibunya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruang pemulihan. Saya permisi dulu." pria itu terpaku di krusinya setelah mendengar penuturan sang perawat.

Putri

Bukankah dirinya menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki untuk bisa meneruskan bisnisnya kelak saat anaknya dewasa nanti. Tapi, apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya selama ini. Istrinya melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan bukan bayi laki-laki. Sepertinya harapannya pupus sudah untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu...

.

.

KRIEET

Pintu putih itu terbuka dengan perlahan, dapat dilihatnya sang istri yang tengah menggendong sang putri dengan senyum merekah dibibir cantiknya. Masih dapat dilihatnya gurat lelah setelah melahirkan sang putri.

"Yeobbo," panggilnya saat melihat sang suami sudah ada didekatnya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, appa." Senyum itu, mampukah pria itu kehilangan senyum yang menenangkan itu nanti.

"Aku sudah memutuskan tentang bayi kita," sang istri terlihat menatap sang suami dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak kita, tapi aku hanya menginginkan anak laki-laki. Jadi aku memutuskan akan kita akan membesarkannya sebagai anak laki-laki," sang istri hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya mendengar keputusan sang suami yang terbilang sepihak itu. sebagai lakia-laki, putrinya akan dibesarkan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki.

"Aku memang egois, tapi demi kelangsungan bisnis keluarga kita aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Orang-orng hanya tahu kalau anak sulung kita adalah seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan." Air mata itu kini perlahan menetes diwajahnya yang masih pucat. Salahkah jika dirinya melahirkan anak perempuan bukan laki-laki. Apa hanya anak laki-laki saja yang boleh mengurus perusahaan.

"Huweeee, huweeeeee..." seoalah mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang ibu, bayi cantik itu kini menangis dengan kerasnya saat merasakan air matanya sang ibu menetes dipipinya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat goyang sang suami yang terlihat sangat dingin menatapnya. Tak ingin merasakan sesak, pria itu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Semakin lama dirinya di dalam kamar tersebut, bisa dipastikan hatinya akan goyang akan keputusannya.

"Ne, meski pun appamu egois tapi dia sangat menyayangimu sayang. Umma akan tetap melindungi apa pun yang terjadi. karena aku adalah putri kecil umma,"

.

.

.

**18 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang namja dengan terburu-buru memasuki gerbang Shinki High School, napasnya masih tersengal karena berlari dari halte tempatnay turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya.

"aish, bebek itu memang keterlaluan. Awas saja nanti, akan kuadukan pada umma pulang sekolah." Masih mengatur napasnya, namja itu melangkah memasuki gerbang SHS yang luas menuju kelasnya dengan sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa murid yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat parasnya yang terbilang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Ada pula yang berucap jelek bagi yang tidak menyukainya karena iri.

"Joongieee," sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya, senyum merekah kala melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Yun," balasnya memanggil sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau lelah sekali.' Disekanya keriangat yang mengucur dipelipis namja yang dipanggil Joongie itu.

"Ini semua karena pantat bebek itu yang meninggalakku di halte sendirian. Sementara dirinya malah memilih bersama sijidat itu." kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan diambil hati tingkah adikmu itu. bukankah kau juga tahu kalau mereka tengah dalam upaya pendekatan satu sama lain." Dirangkulnya bahu Joongie dengan santainya.

"Aku ingin bolos saja, kajja kita ke atap saja." Joongie menarik tangan murid yang dipanggilnya Yun itu untuk mengikuti kemana dirinya pergi.

,

,

"Bagiamana?" tanya seorang pria yang masih dibilang tampan pada seorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tuan. Kerja sama dengan Jung Corps akan segera dilaksanakan bulan depan." Jawabnya. Pria dengan lesung dipipinya itu terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Bagus kalau begitu, dengan begini Jaejoong tidak akan sulit saat akan mengambil alih perusahaan saat waktunya tiba."

"kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang," tambahnya.

"Saya permisi tuan," pamitnya.

Kim Siwon, salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Korea kini tengah menatap awan yang berarakan diluar dari kaca ruang kerjanya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan menyerahkan posisi ini padamu Joongie." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Senyum aneh terlukis di wajah tampannya yang sulit untuk diartikannya. Entah apa yang tengah direncanakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Boo,"

"Hmm,"

"Aku mohon hentikan semua ini."

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan menghentikannya Yun. tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya seorang anak yang harus berbakti pada orang tuanya."

"Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong menatap sosok yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau terus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau sukai. Melakukan hal-hal yang terpaksa kau lakukan karena tuntutan."

"yunho-ya," lirih Jaejoong.

"aku tahu selama ini kau tersiksa menjalani ini semua, aku tahu kau ingin bisa seperti orang lain, menjadi diri sendiri." Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa Yun," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus, berpura-pura menjadi seorang namja. Melakukan hal-hal yang biasa namja lakukan demi keegoisan ayahmu yang tidak sekali pun menganggapmu sebagai seorang yeoja."

"Yun, kumohon jangan membuatku semakin sulit. Aku tidak apa-apa seperti ini karena aku sangat menyayangi appa Yun." kedua mata bulat Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae Jae," Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Tapi jika appamu semakin keterlaluan, aku tidak segan-segan mengambilmu darinya." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Tak ingin membantah seorang Jung Yunho yang keras kepala.

"Ne, jika suatu hari aku lelah aku boleh mengambilku dari keluargaku Yun." Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi chubby. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang akan membuatnya ketahuan oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

"Eonnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" yeoja itu Kim Junsu adik dari Kim Jaejoong. Sesak rasanya melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin sejak kecil kakaknya itu sudah mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari sang ayah. Keegoisan sang ayahlah yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini, terkurung dengan jati diri yang tidak diinginkannya. Seorang yeoja yang dipaksa untuk berperan sebagai seorang namja. Terpaksa merubah semua penampilannya menjadi seorang namja karena keinginan sang ayah yang begitu egois.

Tak ingin terlalu lama dan semakin sesak, Junsu memilih untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelumnya Junsu menghapus air matanya dan merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu agar teman-temannya tidak curiga. Membiarkan Jajeoong dan Yunho di atap sekolah.

.

.

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu membuat para murid berhamburan keluar untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dari pelajaran yang menjejali otak mereka. Seperti yang lainnya, kini Jaejoong, Junsu, dan seorang lagi yang memiliki dahi cukup lebar kini duduk disamping Junsu.

"Hei jidat, kenapa kau meninggalkan Jaejoong d halte sendirian eoh?" Yunho mendeatglare namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat Jaejoong di halte, yang aku lihat hanya Junsu-ie saja hyung," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Oppa sudahlah, lagi pula Jaejoong oppa juga sampai dengan selamat bukan. Kasihan Chunnie." Junsu membela.

"Kau ini selalu saja membela Yoochun Su-ie." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidakhabis pikir melihat tingkah adik kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah Yun," Jaejoong mengusap bahu Yunho.

"Lebih baik kau kujemput setiap hari Jae, daripada kau memilih naik bus setiap hari. Padahal ummamu sudah menyuruhmu untuk naik mobil." Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar semakin menempel padanya.

"Yun, jangan seperti ini, kau tidak lihat semua melihat kearah kita." Bisik Jaejoong yang sedikit merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan di kantin saat melihat semua mata memandang kearah mereka.

"Biarkan saja mereka," jawab Yunho acuh sambil sesekali menciumi rambut Jaejoong yang menurutnya memiliki aroma vanilla.

"Oh 'oppa', apa hari ini 'oppa' akan ke kantor?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Seakan mengerti, Yunho menperhatikan perubahan wajah Jaejoong begitu mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Ne, appa memintaku untuk membantunya di kantor. Kata appa minggu depan ada pertemuan di Jeju dan appa memintaku untuk mewakilinya." Jaejoong berucap lirih. Yunho mengerutkan kening mendengar kata Jeju.

"Jae, ku akan ke Jeju?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku juga akan menggantikan appa ke Jeju." Jaejoong terlihat sedikit senang.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong meyakinkan. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala meyakinkan.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak akan membosankan jika kau ikut Yun." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"Tenanglah Boo, sepertinya pertemuan besok akan menyenangkan." Yunho terus mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu sayang.

"Emm, kau benar Yun." Jaejoong semakin menyamankan diri.

.

.

Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Jaejoong tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan ke Kim Corp. Begitu memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu beberapa orang yang melihatnya segera membungkukkan badan memberi hormat padanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jaejoong putra sulung pemilik perusahaan besar itu. dan itulah yang mereka ketahui selama ini. Kim Jaejoong adalah putra Kim Siwon, dan tidak ada yang tahu identitas Jaejoong sebenarnya selain beberapa orang yang sangat dekap dengannya termasuk Yunho.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya,

"Ka sudah datang Jae," Siwon yang masih memeriksa beberapa dokumen terlihat menghentikan kegiatan sejenak.

"Ne appa," Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Baguslah, sebentar lagi akan meeting dengan client kau bersiaplah." Jajeoong hanya mengangguk. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dia berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Tidak ada perkataan yang hangat untuknya. Jaejoong segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di ruangan Siwon. Begitu membuka pintu ruangan itu Jaejoong segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu tersebut. Berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar dihadapannya, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

Jaejoong segera membuka kancing kemeja seragamnya secara perlahan. Setelah semua kancing terbuka Jaejoong menatap sendu tepat didadanya begitu matanya menatap sebuah kain putih yang melilit dadanya. Membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya terlihat kini tidak terlihat. Payudaranya. Jaejoong merabanya sebentar dadanya, merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tumbuh disana. Setetes kristal bening menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Sampai kapan harus seperti ini," lirihnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Jajeoong segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah tersedia disana. Sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan sebuah dasi yang sama dengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Memilih jas yang juga berwarna hitam membuatnya semakin menawan saja. setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Kau sudah siap," Siwon melihat Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ne appa," angguknya.

"Kajja," Siwon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau pelajari ini," Siwon menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Jaejoong agar bisa mempelajarinya.

"Ne appa," Jaejoong membaca beberapa kalimat yang ada didokumen yang ada ditangannya. Mereka memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang pertemuan.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Junsu begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan lemas.

"Kau sudah pulang Su-ie," seorang yeoja mengahampiri Junsu yang kini mendudukan diri diruang tengah.

"Ne umma," angguk Junsu lemash.

"Apa Jajeoong tidak pulang bersamamu?" tanya sang umma.

"Ani, eonni langsung ke kantor," Junsu memejamkan kedua matanya. Sementara sang umma hanya bisa diam ditempat. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Umma," Kim Kibum sang umma menoleh kearah sang putri bungsu.

"Sampai kapan eonni seperti ini." Junsu menerawang.

"Aku tidak tega melihat eonni seperti ini terus menerus umma."

"Jika saja Yunho oppa bisa membawa eonni pergi."

"Su-ie," Kibum menatap sendu kearah Junsu.

"Eonni sudah lelah umma, aku tahu dari tatapannya selama ini."

"su-ie, bersabarlah. Semuanya pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya." Kibum mendekap putri bungsunya miris. Karena keegoisan suaminya keluarganya seperti terpecah.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu." Junsu hanya mengangguk. Kibum tersenyum pada Junsu, setidaknya Junsu tidak mendapat perlakuan seperti Jaejoong.

"Wonnie, sampai kapan kau seperti ini." Lirih Kibum.

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil, kerjasama akhirnya terjadi. membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar begitu keluar dari ruang meeting diikuti Jaejoong dan beberapa staff dibelakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan ini Jae, bersiap-siaplah." Siwon menepuk bahu Jajeoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne appa," hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong katakan.

"Apa aku boleh pulang sekrang appa, ada tugas sekolah yang harus aku selesaikan." Jajeoong menatap Siwon penuh harap.

"Ne kau boleh pulang." Putus Siwon yang membuat Jajeoong bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu appa," pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne hati-hatilah dijalan." Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih menatap punggung Jajeoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebentar lagi perusahaan ini akan semakin berkembang dengan bantuan Jung Corp."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari taksi setelah taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti didepan rumahnya. Setelah membayar taksi itu, Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya sedikit lesu.

"kau sudah pulang Joongie," Kibum segera menghampiri Jaejoong begitu putri sulungnya itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ne umma," Jaejoong mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Kibum ikut mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong. Refleks Jaejoong merebahkan diri berbantalkan paha Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi Joongie-ya?" Kibum mengusap kepala Jajeoong lembut, membuat Jajeoong terbuai dengan belaian Kibum.

"Umma,"

"Hmm," Kibum mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah Joongie menolak permintaan appa?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Jika Joongie sudah tidak bisa bertahan, umma tidak memaksa chagi. Jika Joongie ingin berhenti, berhentilah saat itu juga sayang. Raihlah kebahagianmu dengan caramu sendiri. Umma tidak bisa memutuskan kehidupanmu, karena hanya kaulah yang menjalaninya." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya memeluk perut Kibum. Dan dapat Kibum rasakan sekrang tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Tak lama berselang terdengar isakan lirih dari Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti, Kibum sedikit membuka jas yang dikenakan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja membuatnya sesak. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang melilit leher putri sulungnya itu. kibum rasanya ingin berteriak mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ditahannya. Putri yang dilahirkannya mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya didapatnya sebagai seorang yeoja. Perlakuannya yang didapatnya adalah perlakuan untuk seorang namja. Dan perlakuan itu didapatnya dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Kibum berontak, namun saat melihat Jaejoong memohon agar tidak bertengkar dengan Siwon membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bahkan pernah Jaejoong menahannya untuk tidak menyerahkan surat gugatan cerai pada Siwon dan mengatakan jika dia tidak apa-apa hidup seperti ini. Taak jarang Kibum melihat Jaejoong melamun atau pun menangis saat sendirian.

"menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega Joongie," Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan basah dipahanya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menangis dihadapannya jika masih bisa ditahan, dan jika sudah tidak bisa menahannya maka Jaejoong akan menangis dipangkuan Kibum.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan wajahmu itu. kau jelek seperti ini Joongie. Yunho pasti akan pergi jika melihat wajahmu seperti itu."

"Umma!," Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong karena godaannya barusan.

"Kka, mandilah. Umma akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kibum membantu Jaejoong bangun.

"Ne, bolehkah aku membantu umma?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ne, asal jangan sampai ketahuan appamu ne." Kibum tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju dapur. Jaejoong menghela napas sebentar sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

Makan malam terasa hening di kediaman keluarga Kim, hanya ada suara peralatan makan yang beradu. Tak ada yang berani membuka suaranya selama acara makan malam tersebut karena sudah peraturan dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku sudah selesai, selamat malam." Kibum meletakan sendoknya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Kibum kemudian berlalu dari meja makan tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Kini giliran Junsu yang memilih untuk menyudahi acara makannya. Entah mengapa setiap kali makan bersama Junsu merasa sangat muak. Apalagi jika harus menatap wajah Siwon sang appa yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Apa juga akan pergi Jae," Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang masih menikmati acara makannya.

"Ani appa," Jaejoong menggelngkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Hah, aku sudah tidak selera lagi." Siwon meletakan sendok dengan kasar. Selalu saja seperti ini jika makan malam. Apa salahnya sehingga istri dan Junsu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"aku sudah selesai appa, masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Permisi." Pamit Jaejoong dengan sopan pada Siwon.

"Hah," Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi memejamkan kedua matanya. Kibum istrinya berubah sejak saat itu, saat keegoisannya. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak mau disalahkan dalam masalah ini. Sepertinya sifat egoisnya selalu mendominasi dirinya tanpa menyadari jika orang-orang disekitarnya terluka karenanya.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah," tak berapa lama pintu kamarnya terbuka, Junsu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eonni, Yunho oppa mengirim pesan padaku kalau ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi." Junsu menyerahkan ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari Yunho.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong segera mengambil tas dimana ponselnya berada. begitu benda yang dicarinya ketemu, Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit. Pantas saja Yunho tidak bisa menghubungi, ternyata Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya sejak di kantor tadi.

"Pantas saja oppa tidak bisa menghubungi, oenni mematikan ponselnya." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan Jaejoong yang selalu mematikan ponselnya saat ada di kantor tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Yunho," Jaejoong segera menghidupkan ponselnya karena tak ingin Yunho berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya. Dan masih segar diingatannya saat Yunho tidak bisa menghubunginya seharian karena Siwon mengajaknya melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa client. Akhirnya besoknya saat Jaejoong masuk sekolah, Jaejoong menjadi tahanan Yunho di atap sekolah seharian. Dan Jaejoong tahu betapa Yunho sangat menghawatirkannya selama ini, mengingat hanya Yunho dan keluarganya siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong kemana saja kau hah? Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan dari Yunho yang sangat memekakan telinganya. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik sendiri.

"Aish, dasar beruang gendut." Cibir Jaejoong yang masih menjauhkan ponselnya sehingga Yunho tidak mendengar cibicrannya. Junsu memilih merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka yang ada di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Sudah mengomelnya," Jaejoong akhirnya menempelkan kembali ponselnya.

"Boo," Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mian Yun, tadi ada pertemuan dan appa memintaku untuk menemaninya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong tahu maksud pertanyaan Yunho padanya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Jika kau sudah lelah berhentilah."

"Emm, jika aku lelah aku akan mengatakan padamu."

"aku sudah mengatur untuk pertemuan di Jeju kita akan satu kamar,"

"MWOO? Yak beruang mesum apa maksudmu kita akan satu kamar hah. Aish," Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang direncakan Yunho. sudah pasti Siwon tidak akan membiarkannya jauh darinya. Setiap kali ada pertemuan bisnis, Siwon akan memesan kamar yang sama dengan Jaejoong sehingga siwon bisa mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, bukankah pertemuan di Jeju membahas kerjasama Kim Corp dan Jung Corp. Kau tenang saja. bukankah appamu tahu kalau kita satu sekolah dan berteman dekat."

"Ne,"

'Berteman sangat dekat, dasar beruang gendut mesum,' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"aku sudah meminta appa agar kita satu kamar, kau tenang saja ne. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Yunho mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu Yunnie," angguk Jaejoong yang pastinya tidak dapat dilihat Yunho.

"Aigoo, Boojaeku yang cantik pasti sedang merona ne." Goda Yunho yang tertawa disebarang sana.

"Aish, lebih baik aku tutup teleponnya saja." kesal Jaejoong.

"Jalajyo Boo,"

"Ne, jalajyo Yunnie." Jaejoong meutus pembicaraannya dengan Yunho. tubuhnya sepertinya perlu diistirahatkan sekrang juga, mengingat akitvitasnya yang sangat padat seharian ini. Perlahan mata bulat itu mulai menutup.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Begitu memasuki kamar dilihatnya Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Siwon di kamar mereka. Dengan segera Siwon mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya di kamar mandi. Setelahnya Siwon mendudukan diri disamping Kibum diranajang mereka.

"Apakah buku itu lebih menarik daripada suamimu sendiri Kim Kibum?" ucap Siwon datar. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada sang istri Kibum yang masih terus melanjutkan acara membacanya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Siwon barusan.

SEET

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merebut buka yang ada dipangkuan Kibum membuat Kibum menatapnya dari balik kacamata bacanya. Sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat wajah Siwon.

"Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar tamu." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya, namun dengan cepat Siwon mencekal pergelangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kibum tak kalah datar pada Siwon.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Siwon menatap sendu sang istri.

"Sampai kau mengembalikan kehidupan Jaejoong putriku." Kibum menghempaskan cekalan Siwon dengan kasar.

"Dia putra kita Bummie," sahut Siwon dingin.

"Aku tidak punya putra sama sekali, aku hanya melahirkan dua orang putri bukan anak laki-laki."

BLAAM

Kibum membanting pintu kamarnya begitu keluar dari kamarnya, rasanya sangat sesak jika mengingat semua hal yang membuatnya sangat membenci sang suami yang dulu sangat dicintainya itu.

Sementara itu Siwon hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. selalu seperti ini jika mereka membahas masalah mereka. Tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluarnya sebelum Siwon mengalah dengan keegoisannya selama ini.

"AAAARGH!" Siwon berteriak meluaapkan emosinya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, kini Siwon dan Jaejoong serta Yunho dan ayahnya Jung Hankyung tengah memasuki salah satu hotel begitu mereka sampai di Jeju. Dan beruntungnya hotel yang mereka sewa adalah salah satu dari jajaran hotel milik Jung Corp.

"Oh ya Siwon-ah, untuk kali ini Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menginap di kamar yang sama. Sedangkan kita akan satu kamar. Mungkin dengan mereka ada dalam satu kamar akan ada ide yang muncul diantara mereka." Ucap Hankyung saat mereka sudah ada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah mereka sama-sama namja, apa salahnya jika mereka astu kamar. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang harus kita bahas bersama. Jadi tidak mungkin kita harus keluar untuk membicarakannya." Hankyung menepuk bahu Siwon. Siwon akan menolak tapi pintu lift sudah terlanjur terbuka membuat mereka harus keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik ahjussi." Yunho menyeret Jaejoong setelah berpamitan dengan Siwon dan Hankyung.

"Sepertinya putrimu bisa menjadi menantu keluarga Jung." Hankyung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kita mempererat hubungan ini." Hankyung menepuk bahu Siwon. Namun spertinya otak Siwon mulai bekerja mencerna perkataan Hankyung.

"Ne, sepertinya Junsu akan sangat cocok menjadi menantu keluarga Jung," seringai tipis terukir dibibir joker Siwon. Sebuah rencana telah muncul diotaknya saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aigoo, bukannya menerusin ff yang terbengkalai, malah sekarang buat ff baru lagi. Hah, entah kenapa muncul ide untuk buat ff ini. Buat yang nunggu ff-ff ryan mianhae, chingudeul harus sabar. Ryan akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Buat yang penasaran sama endingnya LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Semoga aja ngk sampai tiga. Kasihan juga buat nyiksa Yunjae. Doakan ryan biar bisa segera menyelasikan ff ryan. And terima kasih yang udah suka sama baca ff ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'AM NOT A BOY BECAUSE I'AM JUST A GIRL 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**KIM JUNSU**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adikny sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka yang ternyata ditentang oleh ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu?. GS for uke/YUNJAE/YOOSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang yeoja tengah duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain, dimeja mereka kini tersaji beberapa kue dan dua cangkir teh yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asapnya. Saling tersenyum satu sama lain saat saling menandang.

"Bagiamana kabarmu Bummie-ya?"

"Entahlah eonni, apakah aku bisa dibilang baik-baik saja atau tidak." yeoja itu tak lain adalah Kim Kibum itu mememilih memainkan jarinya di pinggir gelas tehnya.

"Heechul eonni, apa yang harus aku lakukan, rasanya sangat lelah melihatnya seperti ini." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bummie," Heechul menatap sendu sahabatnya yang sepertinya akan meneteskan air matanya.

"Bisakah Yunho membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin?" kini Kibum mendongak menatap Heechul penuh permohonan.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya Bummie, semua ini keputusan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku juga berharap Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi, tapi itu bukan kuasaku. Dan aku yakin Siwon akan sangat marah jika mengetahuinya." Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

"Dia bukan Siwon yang aku kenal lagi. Dia terlalu terobsesi ingin memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi obsesinya itu membuatnya buta akan kenyataan jika anak yang dianggapnya seorang anak laki-laki juga punya perasaaan." Heecul menrawang menatap keluar jendela.

"Eonni, apa yang harsu kita lakukan untuk menyadarkannya?" Kibum terlihat pasrah.

"Bersabarlah Bummie," Heechul menepuk bahu Kibum yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya dirinya ingin menghilang sekarang juga karena sesak dihatinya selama ini. Tapi jika dirinya memilih pergi, bagaimana dengan nasib kedua putrinya nanti. Kemungkin seorang Kim Siwon akan bertindak semakin kejam untuk putri sulungnya. Hanya menunggu, itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Menunggu keajaiban untuk nasib keluarganya yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan diambang kehancuran karena sikap suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja meletakan koper miliknya disudut ruangan, tidak ada niatan untuk membukanya. Biar nanti saja dirinya merapikan isi kopernya.

GREEP

Sepasang lengan kini melingkar dipinggangnya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkikik.

"Yun," Jaejoong merasakan geli diceruk lehernya saat merasakan hembusan napas Yunho yang terasa hangat di kulitnya.

"Aku menrindukanmu Boo," Yunho semakin melesakan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Yak! Kita hanya berpisah selama dua belas jam dan sekarang bahkan kau sedang memelukku." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Boo, aku merindukanmu," tangan Yunho yang tadi melingkar dipinggang ramping Jaejoong kini bergerak naik mencoba membuka kancing kemeja paling atas milik Jaejoong.

"Yun, bagiamana kalaua appa masuk." Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho yang sudah membuka satu kancing kemejanya.

"Kau tenang saja, jarak kamar kita dengan mereka cukup jauh, dan kamar ini kedap suara. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar suaramu Boo," Yunho semakin gencar untuk membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Yun, Kumohon." Posisi Jaejoong yang tengah membelakangi Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan untuk menatap wajah Yunho karena satu tangan Yunho yang menganggur kini masih bertengger dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Boo," Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho. sebenarnya ini sudah biasa baginya. Namun mengingat jika disekitarnya masih ada seorang Kim Siwon yang notabene adalah ayah kandungnya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit berpikir dua kali.

Yunho dengan semangatnya membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya semua kncing itu terbuka semuanya. Yunho sedikit tidak suka dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya benda ini tidak ada disini." Yunho membuka dengan kasar pengait sebuah kain putih yang melilit dada putih Jaejoong.

"Yun, pelan-pelan." Sepertinya perkataan Jaejong dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho yang kini dengan brutalnya membuka lilitan didada Jaejoong. Senyum cerah terpatri dibibir hatinya saat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya ada. Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah mencoba untuk bernapas karena sesuatu yang membuatnya susah bernapas itu kini dilepas oleh Yunho.

"Ah," desahan Jaejoong keluar kala merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dadanya, atau lebih tepatnya payudaranya yang tidak tertutupi apa pun. Dan saat ini seorang Jung Yunho tengah menikmati benda kenyal yang sangat disukainya itu. memerlukan kesempatan untuk bisa menikmati benda putih nan kernyal itu.

Tak ingin menganggur, kini tangan kiri Yunho tengah memijit payudara Jaejoong yang satunya, membuat Jaejoong mulai mendesah. Bahkan kini tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas merasakan kuluman bibir Yunho didadanya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti sekitar dadanya. Bahkan kini Yunho dengan brutalnya menggigit kecil puting berwarna pink itu.

"Ah, Yunh." Jaejoong semakin medekap kepala Yunho yang tengah menyusu padanya. Bahkan kini kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah tak beraturan meski pun masih menggantung di bahunya.

Yunho kini bahkan memainkan dada Jaejoong yang satunya, ditarik, dipelintir, bahkan dicubit.

"Yunh, sudah nanti ada yang masuk." Jaejoong mengingatkan, namun sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh Yunho yang kini berpindah daerah jajahannya tepatnya diperut putih Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan membuat tanda diperut Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai terengah-engah menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

"Yunh, ponselku berbunyi." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyudahi Yunho bermain ditubuhnya. Namun sepertinya sedikit sulit mengingat kini Yunho kembali menghisap dadanya.

"Biarkan saja Boo," Yunho masih terus bermain didada Jaejoong yang kini sudah banyak bercak-bercak merah disana.

"Itu appa Yun," Jaejoong memang sengaja membuat nada dering khusus untuk orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk siwon appanya.

"Ck." Sedikit tidak rela Yunho melepas kulumannya didada Jaejoong.

"Menyebalkan." Yunho berdecak. Sedikit kesal karena suara ponsel Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Yeoboseyo." Jaejoong segera menjawab telepon dari Siwon.

"..."

Mianhae appa, aku tadi baru mandi." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengarnya sedikit terkikik. Ternyata Boojaenya pintar berbohong juga, pikir Yunho.

"..."

"Ne appa." Angguk Jaejoong, setelahnya Jaejoong menutup pembicaraannya dengan Siwon.

"Apa kata appamu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Appa mengatakan kalau kita disuruh makan siang." Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Aish, kau membuatnya berantakan Yun." keluh Jaejoong saat melihat kain pituh panjang yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

"Kemari, aku pakaikan." Yunho melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jaejoong menghampirinya. Diambilnya kain putih panjang yang tergeletak dilantai kamar mereka. Jaejoong dengan patuhnya mendekati Yunho. begitu mereka saling berhadapan, Yunho segera melilitkan kain putih tepat didada Jaejoong yang sebelum kain itu menempel Yunho mendaratkan kecupan dikedua payudara Jaejoong.

"aku akan merindukan kalian ." kekeh Yunho.

"Dasar mesum."

"Tapi kau suka bukan." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena godaan Yunho. setelah selesai melilitkan kain didada Jaejoong, Yunho segera mengambil kemeja yang baru untuk Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong memakai kemeja yang sudah acak-acakan atau bisa dibilang sedikit terkoyak.

"Nah, sekarang Boojaeku terlihat sangat cantik." Dirapikannya poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir merah Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi candu untuk Yunho.

"Kajja," Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya. Mereka segera keluar kamar dan mengunci kamar jika tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk kedalam kamar mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

Makan siang terlihat tenang, mereka yang mengikuti pertemuan para pengusaha terlihat mencoba menjaga sikap mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit bosan terlihat dengan keduanya mengaduk-aduk makanan miliknya.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau jaga sikapmu?" bisik siwon tegas saat memperhatikan sikap Jajeoong yang sepertinya tidak berselera untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Minahae appa," Jajeoong hanya bisa membungkukan badannya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa meremas sumpitnya saat melihat Jaejoong diperlakukan seperti itu. Hankyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perlakuan Siwon pada Jaejoong. Seandainya bisa, Hankyung akan membuka rahasia Siwon selama ini. Tapi mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang memohon untuk merahasiakan jika mereka sudah tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Hankyung mengurungkan niatnya, namun siapa yang tidak kasihan melihat calon menantunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Siwon, biarkan Jaejoong. Mereka mungkin belum terbiasa dengan pertemuan seperti ini. Kau juga memaksa Jaejoong untuk ikut, seharusnya Jajeoong dan Yunho saat ini sedang mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah." Hankyung mencoba menengahi.

"Aku mendidiknya untuk menggantikanku di perusahaan hyung. Jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi hyung." Siwon tidak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya.

"Lagi pula hyung juga begitu bukan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak memaksa Yunho untuk membantuku di perusahaan, jika memang dia tidak bisa ya sudah. Toh perusahaan ini juga akan jatuh ketangannya juga." Ucap Hankyung dengan santainya.

"Jika aku terlalu santai seperti hyung, mungkin Jaejoong akan sulit mengerti tentang perusahaan." Sahut Siwon.

"aku tidak terlalu memaksa keinginanku pada anakku Siwon-ah. Anak-anakku punya pilihan jalan hidup mereka sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan mereka." Siwon tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hankyung yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya.

"aku setuju dengan appa." Sahut Yunho yang kini tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

'Kupastikan Jaejoong akan segera keluar dari belenggu keegoisanmu ahjussi.' Batin Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa membantah perkataan appanya sendiri. Dirinya terlalu takut dengan seorang Kim Siwon yang kadang bisa berbuat kasar padanya. Hanya menurut itulah yang bisa dilakukannya Jaejoong sampai sekarang.

Ingin rasanya siwon meledak sekarang juga jika tidak mengingat banyak rekan bisnis mereka berkumpul disini. Ingin rasanya Siwon memarahi Jajeoong sekarang juga karena membuatnya sedikit tersindir oleh ucapan Hankyung tadi. Ingin rasanya Siwon memberikan Jaejoong hukuman, namun jika dirinya melakukannya akan jatuh martabatnya didepan Hankyung. Mengingat dirinya memiliki ambisi untuk menjodohkan Junsu dengan Yunho sepulangnya dari Jeju nantinya.

Makan siang akhirnya selesai, pertemuan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa persentasi dari perusahaan masing-masing. Para pebisnis tersebut terlihat sangat puas dengan presentasi Jaejoong dan yunho saat mewakili perusahaan masing-masing. Mereka terlihat memberikan aplaus untuk keduanya. Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong berhasil terlihat puas, bahkan sekarang Siwon melupakan kesalahan Jaejoong saat makan siang tadi. Asalkan bisnis sukses tidak masalah jika Jajeoong sedikit melakukan kesalahan.

"Siwon, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berkeliling melihat-lihat hotel." Ajak Hankyung yang kini menghampiri dirinya berserta Jaejoong. Hankyung tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Selamat Joongie, presentasimu sangat bagus." Puji Hankyung.

"gomawo ahjussi." Jaejoong terlihat malu.

"Yun, kau ajaklah Jaejoong berkeliling. Bukankah kalian sangat dekat di sekolah." Suruh Hankyung.

"Ah ne appa, kajja Jae." Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya akan dicekal Siwon.

"sudahlah Siwon, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang, kau terlalu mengekang Jajeoong. Biarkan Jaejoong sedikit merasakan kesenangan seperti anak-anak seusianya." Cegah Hankyung.

"Hah, baiklah hyung," akhirnya Siwon mengalah. Bahkan saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pengawasan Siwon. Bahkan Siwon tidak menyadari apa yang tengah direncanakan Yunho saat ini.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki sebuah mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel atas suruhannya saat dirinya sampai di hotel. Jaejoong hanya menuruti apa yang disuruh Yunho. begitu mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil, Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Yun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah." Yunho terlihat fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, lagi pula jarang sekali mereka bisa bersama seperti ini. Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan pemukiman dan kini hanya hamparan laut yang ada disisi kiri mereka. Jaejoong memilih membuka jendela mobil guna menikmati angin laut yang jarang dinikmatinya. Entah mengapa sekarang Jaejoong merasa bebas, senyum terkembang dibibir merahnya. Yunho yang meliriknya hanya bisa terkikik pelan sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Tak berapa lama mobil mulai berkurang kecepatannya.

"Yun, ini dimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit asing dengan tempat yang mereka datangi.

"Ini salah satu villa keluargaku Boo," Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu sebuah rumah dengan desain minimalis.

"Lalu kenapa kita kemari?"

"Menikmati liburan kita hanya berdua saja, kajja." Yunho membuka pintu mobil. Setelahnya dilangkahnya menuju sisi mobil yang lain. Membuka pintu mobil disisi dimana Jaejoong berada. begitu pintu dibuka, Yunho menngulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Yunho hanya bisa terkikik sambil menerima uluran tangan Yunho padanya.

"Kau tenang saja, appamu tidak akan mengetahaui dimana kita sekarang." Yunho memperlihatkan ponsel Jaejoong yang terlihat berwarna hitam alias mati.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Appa sudah merencanakannya, membuat appamu sibuk dengan urusannya di hotel sementara kita disini." Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong memasuki villa tersebut.

"Yun, tapi aku takut kalau appaku tahu." Jaejoong terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

"kau tenang saja Boo, jangan memikirkan apa pun sekarang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya." Yunho mengusap kedua pipi Jaejoong. Dirinya tahu jika Jaejoong saat ini tengah gusar.

CHUP

"kau tenang saja, ada aku yang akan melindungimu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa, jika bersama Yunho dirinya berani melewati batas yang tidak bisa dilewatinya seorang diri. Hanya bersama Yunho Jaejoong berani berbuat nekat.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong." Setelah mengucapkannya Yunho langsung menyambar bibir merah didepannya itu. jaejoong yang mengerti hanya bisa pasrah saja dan cukup menikmatinya saja biarkan Yunho yang bekerja.

"Mmmmpffh, Yunh..mmmmppfh." Jaejoong tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Yunho yang terlihat sangat menuntut itu. Bahkan kini terlihat Yunho tengah mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalas dengan mengulum bibir atas Yunho. keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain mengakibatkan saliva keduanya saling bercampur menjadi satu dan menetes dibibir Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong meminta akses masuk untuk bertemu sesuatu yang ada didalam mulut Jaejoong. Dan seakan mengerti, Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho menerobos masuk guna mengabsen isi dari gua hangat itu. kedua lidah mereka saling membelit bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang paling dominan. Dan tentunya selalu dan pasti akan dimenangkan oleh Yunho. Bahkan tanpa sadar Yunho sudah menuntun Jaejoong untuk berbaring di satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar tersebut. Ranjang dengan ukuran king size itu terlihat sangat besar untuk mereka tempati berdua. Yunho bahkan kini telah berpindah keleher Jaejoong. Mencumbunya meski pun tanpa meninggalkan tanda dileher putih mulus itu. sebenarnya Yunho ingin menandai leher itu, tapi sepertinya waktunya belum tepat untuk melakukannya sekarang. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tangan Yunho yang menganggur kini memulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Yunhhh," lenguh Jaejoong tanpa menyadari jika kemejanya sudah terbuka memperlihatkan perut putih susunya. Yunho mengecup perut tersebut dengan lembut. Namun pandangan tidak suka beralih pada kain putih yang tadi dipakaikannya pada Jaejoong di hotel.

"Ck, seharusnya benda ini tidak pernah ada." Kesal Yunho sambul membuka kait kain putih panjang yang melilit dada Jaejoong.

"Dasar mesum." Gerutu Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tapi kau tetap suka bukan."

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona mendengar godaan Yunho barusan.

"jaejoong-ah," Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong untuk meminta perhatian Jaejoong.

"Hmm,"

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?" Jaejoong seketika membuka kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Yun," Jjajeoong tidak percaya jika Yunho akan memintanya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan pengaman." Bujuk Yunho yang mengerti akan kegelisahan Jaejoong.

"A-aku takut Yun," kedua mata bulat Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tenang saja Boo, kau cukup mendesah saja menyebut namaku. Cukup aku saja memberimu kenikmatan." Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong meminta kepastian. Dilihatnya Jjjaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun tak berapa lama Yunho melihat Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Yunho mengukir senyumannya. Dengan begini Yunho akan lebih mudah membawa Jaejoong.

'Mianhae Boo, aku terpaksa membohongimu,' batin Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sapuan napas hangat milik Yunho yang menyentuh kulitnya. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Akhirnya kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu saling memagut dan saling mendominasi untuk menentukan siapa penguasanya. Dan bisa dipastikan siapa pemenang sebenarnya.

.

.

Suasana semakin panas kala kedua sejoliu itu kini sama sekali polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Yunho dengan semangatnya bermain-main dengan payudara Jaejoong yang sudah sangat menegang itu. napasnya memburu, kedua matanya terpejam merasakan remasan dan pijitan didadanya yang dilakukan Yunho.

"YUNHOOO!" dan akhirnya Jajeoong mengeluarkan cairannya untuk pertama kali. Yunho segera menjilat cairan Jaejoong yang menempel dijarinya.

"kau sangat manis Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengulum jarinya sendiri dengan gaya sesensual mungkin. Sementara Jaejoong masih terengah-engah meraup udara setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Sekarang giliranku Boo," Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong yang kini terlentang dibawahnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho nanti.

"Akh," Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam vaginanya. Rasanya sangat mengganjal menski pun hanya jari Yunho yang masuk.

"Boo, gwenchana?" Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Aniya," jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho mendiamkan jarinya dilubang Jaejoong agar Jaejoong terbiasa. Setelah merasa cukup, Yunho mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan untuk penetrasi. Semakin lama Yunho mulai menambah dua jari secara bersamaan.

"Sa-sakit." Rintih Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan sejenak jarinya yang sudah masuk. Dilihatnya wajah kesakitan Jaejoong. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Boo," Yunho terlihat khawatir.

"Gwenchana Yunnie." Jaejoong mencoba menahan sakit diselakangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku lakukan sekarang ne." Yunho segera menarik jarinya dari lubang Jaejoong. Dan kini mulai memijat sedikit juniornya yang sejak tadi sudah menegang. Memposisikan tepat didepan vagina Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya tidak berani melihat milik Yunho yang sudah tegang itu.

JLEB

"AKH, appoo," air mata Jaejoong kini mulai membasahi pipinya saat merasakan benda besar dan tumpul menembus vaginanya. Rasanya sesuatu yang ada didalamnya lasngsung robek begitu junior Yunho menerobos masuk dalam sekali hentak. Bahkan kini Jaeajoong dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari selangkangannya saat ini. Sementara Yunho masih mendiamkan juniornya didalam Jaejoong.

"Boo," Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang sudah membsahi kedua pipinya.

"Yun, appoo," Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho.

"aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat Boo."

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan Yunho daratkan dibibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak guna melupakan sedikit rasa sakit di tbuh bagian baawahnya. Tak lupa Yunho mulai meremas payudara Jaejoong.

"Enghh," dan berhasil, Jaejoong mulai membiasakan diri dengan benda yang ada bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ini.

"Boo, aku bergerak sekarang ne." Yunho kembali mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah karena menangis.

"N-ne." Angguk Jaejoong. Dan dengan anggukan Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menggerakan juniornya keluar-masuk di vagina Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho menarik juniornya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja, dan setelah itu Yunho dalam sekali hentak langsung menghujam titik terdalam Jaejoong.

"Akh." Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat melengkung keatas tanda bahwa Yunho telah menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaejoong. Bahkan kini terlihat Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan desahannya sejalan dengan hujaman Yunho dilubangnya yang semakin intens.

'Yunh...faster...disanah..." rancau Jaejoong tak jelas. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong mulai menikmati apa yang Yunho perbuat padanya.

"Ughh, sebentar lagi Boohhh..." Yunho terus menyodokkan juniornya semakin dalam saat merasakan miliknya segera mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

"YUNNIE/BOO," keduanya saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing saat merasakan sesuatu yang meledak dalam diri mereka. Dan seketika itu Jaejoong mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang kedua sedangkan Yunho klimkas untuk yang pertama kalinya. Menyemburkan sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Jaejoong yang kini terlihat terengah-engah setelah klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Boo, sarangae." Yunho merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie," Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho ditubuhnya yang polos.

"tidurlah, nanti malam sebelum makan malam kita akan pulang." Suruh Yunho.

"Hmmm," angguk Jaejoong sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah, apalagi bagian bawahnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri. Bahkan darah masih mengalir dari vaginanya bersamaan cairan putih milik Yunho yang tanpa disadari Jaejoong kini sudah menyebar kedalam rahimnya untuk membuahi sel telur miliknya yang ternyata saat ini Jaejoong dalam masa-masa suburnya.

Yunho yang ternyata belum tidur kini merubah posisinya, menurunkan sedikit kepalanya menghadap perut Jaejoong.

CHUP

'Mianhae Boo telah berbohong padamu. Sebentar lagi Boo, sebentar lagi kita akan segera bersama.' Batin Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aigoo, ternyata-ternyata?

Tidak menyangka respon untuk ff ryan ini lumayan banyak juga ya.#ketawa sendiri.

Muehehehehehe, ternyata yunjae mesum juga ya.

Bagaimana nasib Jaejoong selanjutnya? Apakah dia sadar kalau Yunho membohonginya? Bagaimana reaksi Siwon nantinya jika tahu hubungan yunho dan jaejoong?

Terima kasih atas review yang sudah reader berikan.

Mian kalau Ncnya mengecewakan,


	3. Chapter 3 tears

**I'AM NOT A BOY BECAUSE I'AM JUST A GIRL 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**KIM JUNSU**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adikny sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka yang ternyata ditentang oleh ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu?. GS for uke/YUNJAE/YOOSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho meraba sisi kiri ranjang dimana seseorang seharusnya ada disana. Merasa tidak ada sosok tersebut, perlahan Yunho membuka kedua mata musang. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok tersebut tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih miliknya yang bisa dibilang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Namun bagi Yunho itu terlihat seolah-olah sosok tersebut tengah menggodanya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak menggoda, meski pun kebesaran, kemeja itu tidak mampu menutupi seluruh paha putih itu. bahkan hanya seperempat paha saja yang bisa tertutupi. Bagian kerah yang sedikit turun sehingga mengekspos bahu yang bisa dipastikan tidak mulus lagi karena banyaknya tanda berwarna merah yang dapat dilihat Yunho dengan jelas. Terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat itu adalahlah hasil karnyanya. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara Yunho mendekati sosok tersebut yang masih menikmati angin pantai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

GREEP

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Boo?" Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping itu. membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

"Kau membuatku terkejut Yun." Jaejoong sedikit mengatur napasnya yang sedikit naik turun karena Yunho mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Boo?" Yunho menyurukan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong yang terekspose karena kemeja yang kebesaran.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menatap Yunho polos, kedua matanya berkedip lucu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berpakaian seperti ini eoh?" dicubitnya hidung mancung Jaejoong karena merasa gemas.

"Appoo." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Membuat Yunho ingin sekali memakan bibir merah dihadapannya.

"Hmm, siapa yang mengajarimu berpakaian seperti ini?" sekali lagi Yunho bertanya.

"Eoh, kau merobek kemejaku. Jadi aku mengambil kemeja yang ada dilemari saja, udara mulai dingin." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan kehangatan lagi seperti siang tadi." Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya. Membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Sirro, tubuhku sakit semua setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang." Tolak Jaejoong saat menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Aku hanya bercanda Boo, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. satu jam lagi kita kembali ke hotel." Suruh Yunho mengingat waktu semakin beranjak sore.

"Ne, dan jangan mengintip." Jaejoong mengingatkan, membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi siang."

BLUSSH

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Aigoo, sepertinya seorang Kim Jaejoong tengah malu mengingat kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Dasar pervert."

BRAAK

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kerasnya, membuat Yunho tertawa semakin keras melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah menahan malu. Tak berapa lama Yunho mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Yunho berubah menjadi serius.

"Sebentar lagi Boo, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan kebebasanmu." Gumam Yunho dengan nada serius yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari villa, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali ke hotel. Mengingat besok mereka akan kembali ke Seoul karena acara sudah selesai. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, namun sepertinya Yunho merasa kasihan jika membangunkan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Ditatapnya wajah damai Jaejoong dengan seksama. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang paling cantik didunia. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuknya. Bahkan miss universe masih kalah dengan kecantikan Jaejoong yang memang kecantikan alami. Tak ingin mengusik tidurnya, Yunho berinisiatif menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka. Tak ingin membuat orang curiga, Yunho memilih menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya. Setelah keuar dari mobil, Yunho segera menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Didalam lift Yunho terus saja memandang wajah tidur Jaejoong.

TING

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka menandakan jika mereka kini sudah sampai di lantai tempat kamar mereka berada.

"Eoh, Yunho kau baru kembali? Apa yang terjadi pada Jajeoong?" begitu keluar dari lift Yunho langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Hankyung sang appa yang sedang berdiri di depan lift.

"Ne appa, soal Jaejoong dia teridur sejak tadi." Jawab Yunho sedikit membenahi gendongannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera tidurkan dia. Jangan sampai tidurnya tidak nyaman." Suruh Hankyung.

"Ne appa, aku permisi dulu." Hankyung segera masuk kedalam lift begitu Yunho melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Begitu Yunho masuk kedalam kamar, dengan segera Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang Jaejoong. Ditariknya selimut sebatas dada agar Jaejoong merasa hangat dalam tidurnya. Tersenyum tipis kala wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tidur Jaejoong.

CHUUP

"Jaljayo Boo," Yunho memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk Jaejoong. Setelahnya Yunho memilih membersihkan diri dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke alam mimpi. Besok mereka akan kembali ke rutinitas biasa mereka sebagai seorang siswa.

.

.

.

Setelah sebulan perjalanan mereka ke Jeju, Yunho kembali ke aktivitas rutin mereka. Siwon sedikit memberikan kelonggaran pada Jajeoong mengingat Jaejoong akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Dan Siwon memastikan Jaejoong akan segera menggantikannya di perusahaannya nanti. Namun ada yang aneh dirasakan Jaejoong belakangan ini, tubuhnya sepertinya mudah lelah sekarang. Bahkan kadang Jaejoong merasakan mual setiap pagi, namun tidak terlalu sering. Namun pagi ini Jaejoong merasakan sangat mual begitu dirinya membuka matanya, dengan segera Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Hoeek...hoeekk...hoekk..." Jaejoong berjongkok di kloset untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah cairan bening nan kental yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jaejoong terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali sekarang. Namun Jajeoong tidak ingin membuat Kibum dan Junsu cemas. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Siwon marah padanya karena tidak bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit Jaejoong sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kibum terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya, beberapa maid sesekali membantunya menyiapkan sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Pagi umma," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Junsu.

CHUUP

Junsu mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi di pipi kiri Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Pagi Su-ie," balas Kibum.

"Mana Joongie, tidak biasanya dia bangun terlambat." Tanya Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sepertinya masih di kamar umma." Jawab Junsu asal.

"kau ini, cepat panggil eonnimu untuk turun." Suruh Kibum.

"Siap umma." Junsu memberi hormat sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Jaejoong.. Namun sebelum kakinya menaiki tangga, Jajeoong sudah lebih dulu turun dari lantai dua.

"Eonni gwenchana?" tanya Junsu yang melihat smar-samar wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Eoh Su-ie, nan gwenchana." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menuruni tangga.

"Tapi-"

"Kajja kita sarapan." Ajak Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka segera menuju meja makan, namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang berdiri menghadap Kibum dengan tangan terangkat keatas seperti akan menampar Kibum yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Appa." Teriak keduanya dan segera menghampiri keduanya. Jaejoong mendekati Kibum yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Umma, gwenchana?" tanya Junsu.

"Gwenchana," jawab Kibum lirih. Jaejoong masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa yang appa lakukan pada umma?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang tua. Dan kau Jaejoong, appa ingat kalau kau mau tidak mau harus segera menempati posisi di perusahaan menggantikan appa setelah lulus nanti." tunjuk Siwon pada Jaejoong mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ne appa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasanya hatinya sakit saat ini, ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya selama ini. Namun tidak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong melakukannya. Ini dilakukannya demi keluarganya, agar ayahnya tidak terus bertengkar dengan ibunya.

"Umma," Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Dilihatnya Kibum terlihat sedikit sesak napas.

"Umma tidak apa-apa Joongie-ya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma-"

TIN TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan perkataannya Kibum, Junsu dan Jaejoong saling pandang.

"Sepertinya Yunho sudah menjemput kalian, sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang. Umma sudah menyiapkan bekal kalian." Kibum mengantar keduanya menuju keluar dimana Yunho dan Yoochun sudah menunggu mereka.

"Umma, kami berangkat dulu." pamit Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan. Sebenarnya keduanya tidak tega meninggalkan Kibum dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka juga tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah. Dan dengan terpaksa keduanya berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan yang tidak baik. Kibum hanya bisa menatap mobil yang ditumpangi kedua putrinya yang semakin mejauh. Perasaaannya merasa tidak enak hari ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang pasti Kibum merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, entah hari ini atau pun besok.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat lesu saat mengikuti pelajaran seharian ini, otaknya berputar mengingat pelajaran hari ini. Dan kebetulan atau tidak, hari ini Jaejoong mengikuti praktek biologi dengan bab reproduksi wanita. Masih jelas diingatannya penjelasan dari Yun sonsaengnim saat pelajaran berlangsung.

_**Saat sperma dan sel telur bertemu dalam rahim maka keduanya akan membentuk zigot yang akan tumbuh menjadi janin untuk selanjutnya janin tersebut akan tumbuh dengan berjalannya waktu.**_

_**Tanda kehamilan seorang wanita biasanya diawali dengan mual, tubuh lesu, nafsu makan yang menurun. Serta perubahan mood yang tidak dapat dipastikan.**_

DEEG

Jaejoong seakan teringat sesuatu, malam dimana dia melakukannya dengan Yunho. Saat itu Jaejoong memintanya menggunakan pengaman, namun saat mereka sama-sama mendapatkan klimaksnya, Jaejoong samar-samar merasakan cairan yang mengalir di vaginanya. Tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya yang saat itu tengah menunggu Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun datang.

"Jae/'Oppa," panggil ketiganya saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berlari melewati mereka. Yunho yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jaejoong hari ini. Bahkan Yunho tanpa sepengetahuan Jajeoong selalu memperhatikan Jajeoong tengah melamun sejak pagi. Dengan segera Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Oppa." Junsu akan berlari, namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Yoochun.

"Biarkan Yunho hyung yang mengejarnya." Yoochun mendudukan Junsu di salah satu meja kantin.

"tapi Cunnie-ya." Junsu seakan tidak rela.

"Biarkan mereka." Junsu hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kasihan Kibum umma sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kita." Yoochun membuka tas sedang yang berisi empat kotak makan.

"Ne," Junsu menurut.

.

.

Yunho terus mengejar Jaejoong yang akan keluar gerbang sekolah, terus saja Yunho mengejar Jaejoong hingga langkahnya terhenti di sebuah apotik yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoongdari jauh, mencari tahu apa yang dibeli Jaejoong di apotik tersebut. Yunho menunggu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit hingga Jaejoong keluar dari apotik tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya terlihat memenggang sesuatu.

"Boo," perlahan Yunho emnghampiri Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan adik dan kekasihnya, yang ingin Jaejoong lakukan adalah memstikan apa yang tengah dialaminya belakangannya ini. Bahkan panggilan Yunho yang jelas-jelas mengejarnya tidak dipedulikannya samapi dirinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Larinya kini sedikit cepat saat melihat sebuah apotik yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong masuk kedalam apotik tersebut. Sedikit ragu, perlahan Jaejoong mendekati petugas yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf, bi-bisakah sa-saya mem-beli a-alat tes ke-kehamil-an?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap.

"Ini silahkan," petugas itu segera mengambil alat tes kehamilan atau tes pack.

"Bo-bolehkah sa-saya pinjam toilet sebentar?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Rasanya takut kini menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"Silahkan, nona bisa lurus lalu belok ke kiri." Tunjuk sang petugas. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, dan bergegas menuju toilet.

"Aigoo, anak-anak jaman sekarang sepertinya terlalu liar." Petugas tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya menngingat sering sekali anak-anak seusia Jajeoong yang datang membeli tes pacak atau pun pengaman.

Didalam toilet Jaejoong sudah sangat harap-harap cemas akan hasil yang akan keluar. Dirinya sudah melakukan sesuai dengan interuksi dalam kemasan tes pack tersebut. Setelah menunggu, Jaejoong perlahan melihat benda pandang berwarna putih yang ada digenggamannya saat ini. Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Napasnya terasa sesak saat dengan perlahan diri melihat sebuah garis berwarna merah. Namun mata bulatnya membelalak kala benda tersebut memunculkan sebuah garis baru dibawah garis yang sudah muncul.

"A-andwee." Air mata Jaejoong tidak bisa dibendung lagi kala melihat dua garis yang kini terlihat dibenda putih yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, bagaimana rekasi Siwon jika tahu dirinya hamil. Sudah dipastikan amarah Siwon akan meledak saat itu juga. Namun jika harus menggugurkan kandungannya, rasanya dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya. Sama saja dirinya akan menjadi pembunuh jika harus menggugurkan janin dalam perutnya saat ini. Dengan pikiran kosong, Jaejoong keluar dari toilet tersebut. Tak diperhatikan panggilan petugas apotik tersebut yang memanggilnya. Entah mengapa otaknya terasa kosong, dirinya tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Hingga-

"Jae,"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Kedua matanya menatap sendu pada sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia, Yunho kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Yu-Yunho," air mata Jaejoong sepertinya tidak mau berhenti saat dirinya bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Waeyo, apa yang terjadi padamu Boo?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyeka air mata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir.

"Yu-Yunho, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Rancau Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain." Yunho segera menggandeng tangan Jaejoong membawanya menjauh dari apotik tersebut. Mencari tempat yang tenang untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut saja mengikuti langkah Yunho yang sudah menyeretnya menuju sebuah cafe yang sedikit jauh dari sekolah mereka. Yunho mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari penglihatan pengunjung yang lain agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar oleh orang lain nantinya.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi padamu?" kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang memilih menundukan kepalanya. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yunho sekarang.

"Boo," Yunho sedikit bingung dengan kebungkaman Jaejoong.

"Yunho," Jaejoong memberanikan menatap kedua mata Yunho yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Eottoke?" lirihnya. Yunho memperhatikan tangan Jaejoong yang menyodorkan sesuatu keatas meja. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Yunho mengambil benda yang Jaejoong sodorkan padanya. Dilihatnya benda putih panjang yang ada ditangannya, dan hal ini membuat Yunho membulatkan kedua mata musangnya saat melihat dua garis berwarna merah dibenda tersebut.

"Boo," Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Eottoke Yun, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Appa pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu hal ini. Aku takut appa berbuat macam-macam pada umma dan Junsu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yunho?" Yunho merasakan nyeri dihati melihat lelehan kristal bening itu membasahi wajah putih Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan menikahimu secepatnya." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin ditangannya saat ini.

"Tap-"

"Kau tenang saja Boo, aku akan berbicara pada kedua orang tuaku tentang masalah ini. Setelah itu aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan bertemu dengan appamu. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab pada anak kita." Ucapan Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang harus Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, bahagia memang iyaa. Karena Yunho mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Namun disatu sisi dirinya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sampai Siwon mengetahui kehamilannya ini.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit Boo." Saran Yunho.

"M-mwo?"

"Ne, kita akan memeriksakan kehamilanmu ke rumah sakit. Kita akan merawatnya dengan baik Boo." Seulas senyum Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong agar yeojanya itu sedikit merasa tenang. Karena dirinya tahu jika saat ini Jaejoong tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kajja," Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya keluar cafe. Dirinya ingin segera memastikan semuanya. Dan dia akan memastikan calon anaknya akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Tidak akan dia biarkan Siwon menyakiti Jaejoong lebih dari ini.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya, beruntung hari ini dirinya tidak harus ke kantor membantu Siwon. Masih teringan diingatannya kata-kanta dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya. Kandungannya masih berusia satu minggu, dan Jaejoong harus bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan dan tidak terlalu banyak pikiran. Dokter juga memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungannya. Entah senang atau sedih, mengingat wajah bahagia Yunho saat mereka berada di ruang dokter kandungan tersebut.

"Eonni baru pulang." Sebuah sapaan membuyarkan lamuan Jaejoong. Ditolehkan wajahnya saat melihat Junsu yang tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Ne," angguk Jaejoong lemah.

"Aku ke kamar dulu Junsu-ya," Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Begitu dirinya berada didalam kamar, dirinya langsung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur queen sizennya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perutnya yang masih rata. Dirinya tidak percaya jika kini didalam tubuhnya tumbuh sebuah nyawa baru yang akan menemani hidupnya nanti. kedua matanya terpejam merasakan usapan tangannya sendiri di perutnya. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong terlelap dalam tidurnya, melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi hari ini. Melupakan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika sampai Siwon tahu masalah ini. Biarlah dirinya merasakan menjadi diriny sendiri meski pun sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat tersenyum sendiri, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia mengambil ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang. Sepertinya dirinya tengah meencanakan sesuatu saat ini.

"Oh, yeoboseyo hyung, apakah malam ini keluarga hyung ada acara?"

"..."

"Ah aniya, aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam di rumahnya. Ada yang ingin aku rencanakan dengan kalian."

"..."

"Ah ne, aku dan keluargaku akan menunggu kalian nanti malam. Usahakan Yunho ikut makan malam nanti. Karena ini ada hubungan dengannya juga." Siwon terkekeh.

"..."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam." Siwon menutup pembicaraannya. Sepertinya dirinya memang tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapa pun.

"Dengan begini perusahaanku akan semakin maju dengan penyatuan ini." Seriangai tercetak dibibir joker Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Hankyung meletakan ponselnya setelah berbicara dengan Siwon. Dirinya kembali berkutat dengan laporan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Heechul yang datang membawa secangkir kopi untuk sang suami.

"Siwon, dia mengajak kita sekeluarga makan malam." Heechul mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Tidak biasanya dia mengajak kita makan malam bersam di rumahnya. Bukankah dia paling anti ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya." Heechul melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah, mungkin memang dia ingin berkumpul saja." sanggah Hankyung sambil memeriksa laporannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Yunho." Heechul mengedikan bahu. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja terbuka dengan Yunho yang langsung masuk.

"Appa, umma ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Nada suara Yunho terdengar serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yunho-ya." Hankyung terlihat meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Jaejoong hamil." Hening, tidak ada yang berkata setelah Yunho mengatakannya. Hankyung dan Heechul terpaku ditempatnya. Namun sepertinya tidak terlalu lama karena tiba-tiba-

"KYAAAA, kita akan segera menjadi kakek dan nenek Hannie." Girang Heechul. Sementara Hankyung memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat Yun?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aniya appa, usianya baru menginjak satu bulan. Dan aku akan pastikan Jaejoong menikah denganku dan keluar dari rumah neraka itu bersama Kibum ahjumma dan Junsu." Yunho sepertiny sudah mantab dengan keputusannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang Jaejoong?"

"Siwon ahjussi belum tahu, kami baru tahu hari ini saat mengejar Jaejoong yang tiba-tba berlari menuju apotik. Dia menunjukan sebuat alat tes kehamilan padaku. Dan aku sudh memastikan kalau semua itu benar." Jelas Yunho. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali dalam tatapan mata Yunho./

"CK, kau pasti sengaja merencanakannya agar Jaejoong bisa segera menikah denganmu bukan?" cibir Heechul.

"Hanya ini cara yang bisa aku lakukan umma."

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicarakan maslah ini nangti malam sekalian kita makan malam di rumah Siwon." Putus Hankyung.

"Secepat itu appa?"

"Siwon mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya nanti malam. Jadi lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini sekalian." Yunho terlihat menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah memberithau Kibum jika malam ini keluarga Jung akan makan malam di rumah, sehingga Kibum, Jaejoong, dan Junsu sibuk dengan kegiatan memasakannya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Biasanya dirinya akan dengan cekatan mengolah bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Namun kali ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat lesu sejak pulang sekolah tadi siang. Kibum bahkan melarangnya membantu di dapur karena melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat. Apalagi dirinya tidak ingin Siwon tahu kalau Jaejoong menyentuh dapur. Dan kebetulan juga Siwon memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jaejoong, ikut appa sebentar." Siwon memanggil Jaejoong agar mengikutinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Jaejoong dengan patuh mengikuti sang appa. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Siwon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yunho?"

DEG

"M-maksud appa?"

"Apa Yunho cocok dengan adikmu?"

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat saat ini, apa maksud ayahnya itu? Apa Siwon bermaksud menjodohkan Junsu dengan Yunho?

"D-dia ba-baik appa." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit terbata.

"Apa Junsu dan Yunho dekat di sekolah?"

"N-ne." Angguk Jaejoong kaku.

"baguslah kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah jika aku ingin menjodohkan Junsu dengan Yunho." senyum terkembang diwajah Siwon tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong saat ini juga. Wajah yang pucat itu semakin bertambah pucat saja sekarang. Pikirannya semakin kacau, napasnya terasa sangat berat. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri dan sesak. Apalagi ini, kenapa Siwon memutuskan hal seperti itu.

"Bo-bolehkah aku permisi appa?" ijin Jaejoong.

"Ne kau boleh keluar. Bersiaplah untuk nanti malam."

"Ne." Jaejoong dengan kaku melangkah menuju pintu. Tangannya terlihat gemetar saat akan meraih kenop pintu. Keringat dingin kini mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dirinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik dirinya berada di kamar untuk meluapkan semua yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Dan begitu masuk kedalam kamar, tangis Jaejoong pecah saat itu juga. Kedua tangannya membungkam mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang akan membuat keluarganya curiga.

'Yunho, eottoke?' batin Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan bekas air matanya tadi siang belum hilang. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang, bahkan tangannya yang satunya kini sudah memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri guna menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut. Namun sepertinya rasa itu tidak ingin menghilang darinya, bahkan terasa semakin sesak. Apakah memang dirinya tidak diijinkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu guna menyambut tamunya yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Tak jarang diriny mondar-mandir tidak jelas karena menunggu. Kibum, Junsu, dan Jaejoong memilih menunggu di ruang tamu tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuruh Siwon duduk. Senyum Siwon terkembang saat melihat sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Terlihat Yunho keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil. Diikuti oleh Heechul dan Hankyung dibelakangnya. Yunho sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho.

"Silahkan masuk hyung, noona, Yun." sambut Siwon begitu mereka mendekati Siwon.

"Lama tidak bertemu Siwonnie." Heechul tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Ahe, lama tidak bertemu nooa, bagaimana kabar noona? Apakah bisnis noona sukses?" tanya Siwon sedikit basa-basi.

"Kabarku baik dan bisnisku lumayan bagus. Mana Bummie?" Heechul langsung masuk menuju ruang tamu dimana orang-orang yang dicarinya berada.

Bummie," panggil Heechul.

"eonni," Kibum tersenyum pada Heechul. Heechul kini mendudukan diri disamping Kibum. Diperhatikannya Jaejoong yang duduk diseberang, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat pucat. Dan sepertinya Heechul tahu karena apa. Siwon yang masih di depan pintu segera meminpin untuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Bagiamana kalau kita langsung ke meja makan saja?" tawar Siwon.

"Boleh juga." Hankyung menyetujui. Yunho yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong menatap aneh sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tak ingin membuat Siwon curiga, Yunho mengikuti yang lain yang sudah menuju meja makan. Dirinya berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong karena melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja saat dirinya datang. Menatapnya pun tidak, sepertinya tengah terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

Makan malam terasa hening, hanya suara peralatan makan yang saling bersinggungan. Jaejoong bahkan hanya makan sedikit, selebihnya Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Pikirannya tengah kalut sekarang. Yunho terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Bo?' tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Yunho-ya, menurutmu Junsu itu yeoja seperti apa?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam selesai.

"Junsu-ie, dia yeoja yang cantik, mudah bergaul, dan sangat cerewet." Jawab Yunho.

"YAK! OPPA." Pekik Junsu tidak terima.

"Hahaha, memang benarkan Su-ie. Bahkan Yoochun sering mengeluh tentang kecerewetamu itu."

"Awas saja jidat itu besok." Geram Junsu yang kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaiaman kalau kalian berjodoh suatu saat nanti." tiba-tiba suasana hening seketika.

"Apa maksud ahjussi?" tanya Yunho yang sedikitnya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon. Junsu menatap was-was sang kakak yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya. Sepertinya Junsu tahu kenapa sikap Jaejoong terlihat aneh sejak sore tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Junsu putriku? Bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalnya." Siwon terlihat terkekeh. Namun kekehannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat-

PRAANG

Sebuah suara benda jatuh menghentikan pembicaraan Siwon. Mereka melihat kearah Kibum yang sudah mematung dengan nampan yang berserakan dibawahnya. Kibum terlihat membeku ditempatnya tanpa bergerak secenti pun.

"Buu-mmie/Umma," lirh Heechul, Junsu dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Mian ahjussi, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menolak namun aku sudah memiliki seorang yang aku cintai." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Bagaiamana kalau kau meninggalkan kekasihmu itu Yunho-ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa ahjussi, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan saat ini dia tengah mengandung calon bayi kami."

DEEG

Kibum dan Junsu langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memilih menundukan kepalanya.

"Siwon-ah, sebenarnya kedatangan kami disamping karena undangan darimu. Kami juga ingin membicarakan tentang Yunho dan putrimu Jaejoong." Hankyung memulai.

"Jaejoong, hyung jangan bercanda. Aku hanya punya seorang putri dan dia adalah Junsu. Jaejoong adalah putra sulungku. Apa kalian sedang bercanda, mana mungkin Jaejoong hamil. Dia seorang namja hyung." Sinis Siwon.

"Aku tahu semuanya Siwon, kami tahu semuanya. Obsesimu untuk mendapatkan anak laki-laki membuatmu berbuat gila pada putrimu sendiri." Sanggah Heechul.

"DIAM! Apa dia yang memberitahu kalian." Tunjuk Siwon pada Kibum yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Satu hal yang tidak kau sadari saat kelahiran Jaejoong Kim Siwon. Dokter yang menangani kelahiran Jaejoong adalah adikku. Kim Ryeowook dokter yang menjadi dokter kandungan Kibum saat itu adalah Ryeowook. Dan dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

KIM JAEJOONG!" Siwon menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. Dengan marahnya Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong lalu-

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jaejoong dengan kerasnya, membuat bibir merah yang sudah pucat itu sedikit robek.

"Gugurkan anak yang ada di kandunganmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya rencananya ryan mau hiatus dulu selama bulan puasa, tapi entah mengapa rasanya gimana. Soalnya dikepala bertebaran beberapa ide cerita yang minta untuk dikeluarkan. Dan akhirnya ryan curi-curi waktu setelah buka puasa buat lanjutin beberapa ff ryan. Mian jika terlalu lama updatenya, soalnya juga waktunya sulit.

Semoga kalian menkimatinya, gomawo yang sudah kasih review-reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'AM NOT A BOY BECAUSE I'AM JUST A GIRL 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**KIM JUNSU**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adikny sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka yang ternyata ditentang oleh ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu?. GS for uke/YUNJAE/YOOSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Siwon, semua yang melihatnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Seorang Kim Kibum baru saja menampar suami sendiri. Dadanya terlihat naik turun untuk mengatur pernapasannya yang terlihat tersengal.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan Siwon-ssi." Kibum menatap tajam Siwon yang juga menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih berdiri membeku ditempatnya setelah Siwon mengakan untuk menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Ahjussi tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." nada suara Yunho terdengar sedikit meninggi. Dirinya tidak terima jika Siwon menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan calon bayi mereka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Jung Yunho," Siwon menatap tajam Yunho yang tengah mendekap Jaejoong yang terlihat syock.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan Kim Siwon, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Jaejoong. Kau membuatnya seolah-olah dia itu seorang anak laki-laki bagimu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau menegrti perasaan putrimu." Heechul sedikit tersulut.

"Noona tidak usah ikut campur urusan keluargaku." Bentak Siwon.

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku juga, karena dalam harim Jaejoong ada calon cucuku. Dan aku tidak terima jika kau menyuruh Jajeoong untuk menggugurkannya."

"BOO!" suara Yunho langsung menghentikan perdebatan para orang tua. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah Yunho yang tengah menahan Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan keringat yang membasahinya.

"Joongie," Heechul dan Kibum segera menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah memangku Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Yun, cepat bawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya." Titah Kibum dan dianggukkan oleh Yunho. dengan cekatan Yunho membopong Jaejoong untuk membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang appa katakan. Apa salah Jaejoong eonni? Apa dia yang terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja itu salah apa?" Junsu sudah meneteskan kristal beningnya.

"Apa salah jika eonnie ingin menjadi seorang yeoja sepenuhnya?" Junsu terlihat tengah mengeluarkan apa yang tengah ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan appa jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong eonni dan calon bayinya." Ancam Junsu. Nada suaranya terlihatnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah," Hankyung menyentuh bahu Siwon.

"Biarkan Jaejoong menjadi dirinya sendiri, sudah cukup kau membuatnya menjadi apa yang kau inginkan selama ini." Hankyung menepuk bahu Siwon dan setelahnya meninggalkan Siwon guna menyusul yang lain.

.

.

Kibum terlihat menggenggam jemari Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin, bahkan kini wajah Jaejoong terlihat lebih pucat dibanding dengan sebelum pingsan tadi. Dan saat ini seorang dokter tengah memeriksa keadaannya yang belum sadarkan diri sejak satu jam yang lalu. Heechul terlihat duduk di sofa kamar Jaejoong. Yunho memilih untuk duduk dsamping Jaejoong, agar jika Jaejoong sadar nanti dirinya bisa langsung melihat Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku Wookie-ah?" tanya Kibum pada dokter bernametag Kim Ryeowook saat selesai memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya putrimu sedikit mengalami tekanan batin, dan ini bisa berpengaruh pada janin yang ada dalam kandungannya." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Imo, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Yunho pada sang imo.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Jaejoong terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih Wookie," ucap Kibum, membuat Ryeowook mengulum senyum tipis. Ryeowook bisa merasakan apa yang tengah Kibum rasakan saat ini.

"Tenanglah Bummie, Jaejoong baik-baik saja." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si kuda itu." Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sangat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon pada putrinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada putriku." Nada suara Kibum terdengar sangat datar.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" tiba-tiba Hankyung masuk dan menghampiri sang istri.

"Jajeoong terlalu syock dengan semua ini." Jawab Heechul mewakili semuanya.

"Mana si kuda itu?"

"Dia ada di ruang kerjanya." Jawab Hankyung yang kini mendudukan diri disamping Heechul.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Yesung oppa sudah menjemputku." Ryeowook merapikan peralatannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Wookie,"

"Tenanglah Bummie, Joongie tidak apa-apa." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kibum yang tadi menjabatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Namun langkahnya menuruni tangga terhenti saat melihat Siwon tengah berdiri menghadap jendela ruang keluarga.

"aku tidak percaya oppa melakukan ini semua ini. Apakah karena tuntutan kedua orang tuamu yang menginginkan cucu laki-laki hingga oppa tega mengorbankan putrimu sendiri oppa." Ryeowook berdiri di samping Siwon yang tengah memutar segelas wine di tangannya. Siwon tak bergeming mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook, tatapannya fokus keluar jendela menatap langit malam.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah ini Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak ikut campur masalah ini, karena oppa sahabatku kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Karena oppa aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Dan apa oppa tahu yang mungkin saja dia lakukan sekarang?" Siwon memutar kepalanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkanmu karena keegoisanmu sendiri oppa." Ryeowook segera berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung sendirian. Genggaman di gelas winenya terlihat mulai mengeras hingga-

PRAANG

Siwon membuat gelas itu pecah dan wine yang ada didalamnya menyebar kemana-mana. Bahkan tangannya terlihat sedikit mengalirkan darah karena pecahan kaca yang mengenai kulitnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan semua ini berakhir begitu saja," kilatana kemarahan terpancar dikedua matanya saat ini. Entah dirinya marah pada dirinya sendiri atau marah akan garis nasib yang sudah ditakdirkan padanya. Yang jelas, saat ini seorang Kim Siwon tengah menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan kondisi Jaejoong baik-baik saja, akhirnya keluarga Jung memilih untuk pulang karena sudah larut malam. Mereka berpamitan pada Junsu dan Kibum, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak berpamitan pada Siwon karena mereka masih terlihat marah dengan perlakuan Siwon pada Jaejoong tadi. Sebenarnya Yunho enggan untuk ikut Heechul dan Hankyung pulang. Dirinya ingin menemani Jaejoong dan ingin memastikan jika saat dirinya bangun nanti Yunholah orang pertaman yang akan dilihat Jaejoong. Namun karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya Yunho menurut untuk pulang. Dan kini tinggalah Kibum dan Junsu yang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Kibum sesekali mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat. Sementara Junsu hanya bisa menatap sendu sang kakak yang kini tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Umma," lirih Junsu.

"Hmmm," jawab Kibum.

"Apa eonni akan baik-baik saja nantinya? Apa appa tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada eonni? Aku takut jika appa melakukan sesuatu pada eonni dan bayinya." Junsu terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kau tenang saja Junsu-ya, umma tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengusik kehidupan Jaejoong. Sudah cukup selama ini aku mengalah oleh keegoisannya. Aku akan mempertahankan Jaejoong menjadi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya." Dingin, itulah yang tercermin dari ucapan Kibum. Bahkan nada suaranya tersengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh disetiap ucapannya. Dan mungkin sudah cukup seorang Kim Kibum mengalah demi kebahagiaan putri-putrinya.

"Umma," Junsu segera menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya. Kibum hanya memberikan tepukan ringan di punggung Junsu. Seharus sejak dulu Kibum melakukannya, dan seharusnya Kibum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Siwon. Namun cinta selalu membuatnya mengalah pada semua yang dilakukan oleh Siwon pada Jaejoong. Putri yang dilahirkannya namun tidak bisa menjadi seorang putri karena suaminya itu.

"Umma tidak akan membiarkan appamu berbuat lebih jauh lagi pada eonnimu Su-ie, kau tenang saja." Kibum meyakinkan Junsu yang sejak tadi merasa gusar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang ayah pada Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti, Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya kini mereka akan berusaha untuk melindungi Jaejoong dan calon bayinya dan Yunho hingga lahir ke dunia.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap, tidak ada penerangan satu pun yang dinyalakan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang samar-samar menerangi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan dimana seorang Kim Siwon kini berada. tatapannya lurus kedepan, memandang sebuah bingkai foto berukuran besar yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tuan," dua orang terlihat baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sedikit membungkukkan badan saat mereka berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Cari obat yang aku inginkan secepatnya. Dan jangan sampai ada orang tahu tentang masalah ini." Titahnya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Baik tuan," angguk keduanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi, Seunghyun kau awasi Yunho. Jangan biarkan dia mendekati Jaejoong." Titahnya sekali lagi.

"Baik tuan, akan kami laksanakan."

"Kalian boleh pergi," usir Siwon. Keduanya segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa menyadari jika saat ini Siwon tengah menyeringai.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini, tidak akan aku biarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi putra Kim Siwon."

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana kediaman Jung sangat lengang, keluarga itu sepertinya masih memikirkan masalah Jaejoong yan membuat mereka sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Appa tidak habis pikir kau bisa melakukannya Yun. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Jaejoong nantinya." Hankyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah, semua sudah terjadi Hannie. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua ini sepertinya memang sudah direncanakan oleh Yunho. Benar begitu kan yun?" Heechul melirik kearah Yunho yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Mian, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya ini agar bisa membawa Jaejoong secepatnya dari rumah itu." sesal Yunho.

"Appa tahu, kau ingin segera membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana, tapi mungkin caranya tidak seperti ini Yun."

"Dan sepertinya akan semakin sulit jika kau ingin membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumah itu sekarang."

"Maksud umma?"

"Kemungkin Siwon akan mempersulit kalian untuk bertemu, dan kemungkinan yang sangat ditakutkan adalah Siwon benar-benar menyururh Jaejoong mengugurkan janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya saat ini."

BRAAKK

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwon ahjussi menggugurkan anak yang dikandung Jaejoong," Yunho menggebrak meja tidak terima jika sampai Siwon melakukan itu pada Jaejoong dan calon anak mereka.

"Tenang dulu Yun, kita akan memikirkan cara agar Siwon menyadari semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya selama ini. Kita akan berusaha agar Siwon tidak mencoba menggugurkan calon cucunya juga." Hankyung menepuk bahu Yunho agar anak tunggalnya itu sedikit tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, ini sudah siang." Heechul mengingatkan saat mata tak sengaja melirik jam yang ada di ruang makan.

"Umma mu benar, mungkin di sekolah Junsu bisa memberitahumu keadaan Jaejoong saat ini." Tambah Hankyung.

"Ne appa umma, kalau begitu aku berangkat." Dengan malas Yunho menyambar tasnya yang ada disampingnya. Setidaknya nanti dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Junsu dan menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Karena bisa dipastikan Jaejoong tidak akan berangkat sekolah dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"hati-hatilah dijalan Yun." Heechul mengingatkan dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Yunho yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si kuda bodoh itu?" Heechul memicingkan kedua matanya menatap sang suami.

"Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit takut,"

"Apa itu?"

"Siwon akan benar-benar membuat Jaejoong mengugurkan bayi yang dkandungnya." Heechul membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya Siwon akan setega itu pada anaknya sendiri Han."

"Ini semua karena mendiang orang tuanya menuntut dirinya untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Namun Siwon tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan membuat Siwon melakukan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Orang tuanya menurunkan isfat diktator dan egois pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon seakan tidak perduli dengan perasaan orang lain asalkan keinginannya tercapai. Dan keinginannya untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi seorang anak laki-laki membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi Kim Siwon yang tidak kita kenal sekarang." Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan sang suami. Dan memang sejak kelahiran Jaejoong Siwon mulai berubah.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Siwon berbuat sesuatu pada Jaejoong Han. Aku tidak mau Jaejoong semakin menderita jika Siwon membuatnya menggugurkan kandungannya."

"Kita akan berusaha untuk menyadarkan Siwon dari semua kesalahannya itu Chullie-ya."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan tak bersemangat di koridor sekolah, hari ini otaknya sedang tidak ada ditempatnya. Bahkan beberapa murid yeoja yang memanggil-manggilnya tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Otaknya kini tengah berada di tempat lain, atau lebih tepatnya otaknya tengah memikirkan bagaimana melindungi Jaejoong dari ancaman Siwon yang akan menggugurkan bayi mereka.

"Oppa," sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Yunho," kali ini sebuah suara lagi memanggilnya. Yunho memutar tubuhnya guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yoochun, Junsu." Panggilnya pelan.

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Junsu semalam." Ucap Yoochun saat mereka sudah berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

"Su-ie, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Tadi pagi eonni sudah sadar, umma terus menjaganya agar appa tidak mendekati eonni. Umma takut jika appa melakukan sesuatu pada eonni jika umma tidak ada." Jelas Junsu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Siwon ahjussi," Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Dan satu lagi yang perlu oppa tahu, appa menyuruh Jiyoung oppa untuk menjaga kamr Jaejoong eonni."

"MWOO?" Yunho dan Yoochun membeo bersamaan. Keduanya sangat tahu siapa Jiyoung, dan bisa dipastikan Yunho akan sedikit kesulitan bertemu dengan Jaejoong kedepannya.

"Aish, aku tidak percaya semua ini." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bahkan Siwon sudah membuat Jaejoong semakin sulit bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa tahu keadaan Jaejoong nantinya.

"Tenang Yun, kita akan pikirkan bagaimana membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya secepatnya." Junsu menganggukkan kepala menyetujui usul Yoochun.

"Tapi kapan? Aku takut jika kita terlambat bertindak." Yunho merasa kepalanya seakan mau pecah sekarang. Apalagi dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong hari ini. Entah bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu di rumah. Tapi setidaknya ada Junsu yang bisa memberikan informasi tentang Jaejoong nantinya, dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit bernapas lega meski pun sedikit.

.

.

.

Kibum terlihat duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong, mengusap punggung tangan sang putri dengan lembut guna menyalurkan betapa sayangnya dirinya pada sang putri.

"Umma," lirih Jaejoong.

"Hmm, apa ada sesuatu yang Joongie inginkan?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Joongie takut," tangan yang mengusap punggung Jaejoong seketika itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Umma tidak akan membiarkan semua ini semakin panjang chagi." Ucap Kibum mencoba membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang mengingat kondisinya akn mempengaruhi janin yang ada didalam perutnya nantinya.

"Apa appa akan tetap menyuruh Joongie untuk menggugurkannya umma?" tatapan Jaejoong terlihat sangat memelas.

"Umma tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Joongie, tenang saja." Kibum membelai wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan usapan tangan lembut Kibum. Usapan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang setiap kali dirinya memiliki sebuah masalah. Dan dengan belaian Kibum akan membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi kuat dalam menghadapi masalah.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kibum, suasana seperti sudah lama tidak dia rasakan sejak sang ayah setiap harus mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam kertas atau pun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis mereka. Dan sepertinya Siwon memang sengaja agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan sang ibu Kibum. Karena Siwon takut Kibum akan mempengaruhinya untuk melawannya. Bahkan tanpa campur tangan Kibum Jaejoong sudah melakukan perlawanan secara diam-diam dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Detak jantung umma menenangkan." Kibum mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Bolehkah Joongie egois umma, bolehkah Joongie memilih jalan Joongie sendiri." Kibum tidak bersuara, kedua matanya suda mulai berkaca-kaca saat Jaejoong mulai bicara.

"Bolehkah Joongie melawan orang yang Joongie hormati dan Joongie sayangi umma? Joongie sudah lelah umma, disini rasanya sangat sesak." Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Joongie ingin sekali berteriak, tapi Joongie tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya umma. Katakan, apa yang harus Joongie lakukan umma?" Jaejoong kini mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya menatap Kibum dengan raut yang sulit untuk dibaca oleh Kibum.

"Joongie, dengarkan umma ne." Kibum menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain. Saling meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Setelah ini, Joongie bisa melakukan apa pun yang Joongie ingin. Joongie akan menjadi diri Joongie yang sebenarnya. Dan satu hal lagi yan perlu Joongie ingat. Disini ada nyawa harus Joongie jaga dengan baik." satu tangan Kibum kini beralih menyentuh perut Jaejoong yang masih datar. Jaejoong yang merasakan sentuhan itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya saat mengingat jika kini ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar menjadi seorang yeoja seutuhnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong juga mulai mengusap perutnya sendiri, senyum tipis terukir dibibir merahnya itu.

"Baby," lirihnya seakan sosok yang dipanggilnya itu ada dihadapannya. Kibum yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengukir senyuman untuk Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya Kibum melantunkan ribuan doa agar suaminya itu menyadari semua kesalahannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dihadapannya orang-orang.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang berada di ruangannya, setengah jam yang lalu dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan meeting dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Namun semuanya harus dia lakukan sendiri karena sejak semalam Kibum berada di kamar Jaejoong dan tidak membiarkan dirinya atau pun orang lain masuk selain Junsu dan maid.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Sebuah suara dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Dilihatnya caller ID untuk memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

'Seunghyun'

Senyum sinis kini terukir dibibir joker miliknya, sepertinysa Seunghyun akan membawa kabar baik untuknya kali ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi, Siwon langsung bertanya.

"..."

"Bawa barangnya sekarang juga,"

"..."

"Baik, aku menunggumu,"

Siwon menutup pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Seunghyun yang sepertinya sudah memperoleh sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaiamana nasib Jaejoong selanjutnya? Apakah Siwon akan tega membuat Jaejoong mengugurkan kandungannya? Membunuh calon cucunya sendiri yang bahkan belum lahir sekali pun?


	5. Chapter 5 tragedy

**I'AM NOT A BOY BECAUSE I'AM JUST A GIRL 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**KIM JUNSU**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim Jaejoong anak sulung keluarga Kim, seorang yeoja yang harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang namja karena sang ayah mengingkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat sang ayah mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan adikny sendiri yang ternyata juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka yang ternyata ditentang oleh ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu?. GS for uke/YUNJAE/YOOSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho termenung di kamarnya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Hanya Junsu yang selalu setia memberikan kabar tentang kakaknya itu padanya. Karena sejak dua hari kejadian di rumah Jaejoong, Siwon menyita semua alat komunikasi Jaejoong. Bahkan kata Junsu, laptop Jaejoong juga disita oleh Siwon agar Jaejoong tidak bisa berhubungan dengN Yunho sama sekali. Bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong, apakah kekasih dan calon bayinya itu baik-baik saja Yunho tidak tahu. Sepertinya Siwon memang benar-benar akan memisahkan keduanya.

CEKLEK

Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Dan Heechul yakin apa yang tengah dilamunkan Yunho saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jajeoong dan janin yang ada dalam kandungan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Yun," Heechul menyentuh bahu Yunho perlahan. Yunho seakan sadar, menoleh kearah Heechul yang kini tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sedikit paksakan, dan Yunho tahu itu.

"Umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolong Jaejoong? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon ahjussi pada Jaejoong saat ini." Yunho terlihat sedikit frustasi memikirkan cara untuk bisa membawa kabur Jaejoong dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk membebaskan Joongie Yun, bersabarlah." Heehcul menepuk bahu agar membuat Yunho sdikit tenang karena sejak pengusiran Siwon waktu itu Yunho terlihat sedikit frustasi memikirkan nasib Jaejoong dan calon anaknya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, ummanya benar dirinya tidak boleh terlalu gegabah untuk bertindak karena ini menyangkut Jaejoong dan anak dalam kandungan Jaejoong. Jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa dia pertahankan. Atau Yunho mungkin saja bisa kehilangan keduanya. Dan lebih baik dirinya bersabar memikirkan rencana yang terbaik untuk bisa membawa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kibum memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat Siwon yang baru pulang dari kantor. Gerak-gerik Siwon sedikit banyak membuat Kibum sedikit curiga pada suaminya itu. kibum tahu Siwon bisa bertindak nekat sewaktu-waktu. Namun Kibum terus mengawasi Siwon hingga Siwon memasuki kamar mereka atau sekarang bisa disebut kamar Siwon sendiri. Karena sudah hampir tujuh tahun Kibum memilih untuk menempati kamar tamu di lantai satu. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya disembunyikan Siwon, karena Kibum melihat Siwon tengah memasukan sesuatu kedalam laci meja nakasnya. Dengan hati-hati Kibum memasuki kamar untuk melihat benda yang tengah disembunyikan siwon. Takut jika benda itu mengancam keselamatan putrinya.

Dengan pelan Kibum membuka laci setelah tadi mengunci kamar mandi dimana Siwon berada. Kibum melihat sebuah botol kecil yang sedikit mencurigakan menurutnya. Karena penasaran Kibum mencoba untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di kemasan botol tersebut. Tak berapa lama tangan Kibum yang bebas membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah membaca keterangan dalam kemasan tersebut. Tidak disangka ternyata siwon bisa nekat seperti itu. tak ingin membuat curiga, Kibum mengembalikan botol tersebut dan membuka kunci kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi pasti Siwon akan selesai mandi. Tanpa bersuara Kibum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Langkahnya kini berbelok ke arah kamar Jaejoong. Begitu masuk kedalam kamar sang putri, Kibum langsung mengunci kamar tersebut dari dalam.

"Umma, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Joongie-ya umma mohon jangan menerima apa pun dari appamu apa pun yang terjadi." Kibum langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-apa maksud umma?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Appamu, tadi umma melihat appamu menyembunyikan obat yang biasa digunakan untuk meluruhkan kandungan." Hati Jaejoong rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau saat ini juga. Setega itukah ayahnya pada calon cucu yang bahkan belum bisa melihat dunia. Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Ayah yang dihormatinya, dan berharap akan berubah dan melunakan hatinya kini sepertinya memang sudah tidak memiliki lagi hati.

"Umma akan segera menghubungi Yunho agar dia bisa membawamu pergi dari sini Joongie." Kibum mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mencari nama Yunho di daftar ponselnya.

"Umma," Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya dengan ponselnya saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong saat ini. Tersirat luka didalam tatapan putrinya itu.

"Jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan umma? Appa pasti akan berbuat buruk pada umma nantinya. Umma sudah terlalu banyak mengalah pada appa, biarkan Joongie yang menggantikan umma sekarang." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Joongie, kau harus pergi dari sini. Umma pasti akan bisa menjaga diri dan Junsu."

"Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan appa pada umma, sudah cukup umma. Sudah cukup umma berkorban untukku umma. Kumohon umma," Jaejoong masih ingat apa yang didengarnya secara tidak sengaja dari Siwon apa yang dia lakukan pada Kibum selama ini.

'_**Dengan Kibummie, jika selangkah kaki pun kau pergi dari rumah ini. Jangan harap kau akan melihat anak kesayanganmu itu. Akan kubuat dia benar-benar menjadi anak laki-laki keluarga Kim. Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan hak apa pun untuk bisa bertemu atau pun melihatnya walau pun seujung jari pun.'**_

"Tidak Joongie, lebih baik umma tidak melihatmu tapi kau bahagia dengan hidupmu. Daripada umma harus melihatmu hidup seperti ini." Kibum menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang amat besar pada sang putri.

"Umma mohon Joongie, turuti umma sekali saja." mohon Kibum. Jaejoong sepertinya sedikit enggan menuruti Kibum, namun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti Kibum. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuknya agar bisa lepas dari kehidupan palsunya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, namun sejenak merasakan jika ada orang disini. Siwon langsung membuka laci tempat dimana dia menaruh botol yang tadi diberikan Seunghyun padanya. Masih diingatnya kata-kata salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu.

'_**Obat itu bisa dicampur langsung dengan makanan karena tidak memiliki bau yang aneh. Mereka yang setelah meminum obat itu dalam sepuluh menit akan merasakan efek dari obat tersebut. Biasanya mereka akan merasakan mulas di perutnya, setelahnya darah akan keluar dengan sendirinya beserta gumpalan darah yang biasanya adalah janin.'**_

'_**Apa ada efek sampingnya setelah meminumnya?'**_

'_**efek samping terbesar adalah bisa mengakibatkan kematian jika memberikan dosis yang tidak sesuai dengan takaran yang ada tuan. Atau mungkin wanita yang meminumnya akan kehilangan rahimnya untuk selamanya karena obat ini berakibat fatal karena merusak rahim.'**_

"Sepertinya aku harus segera meminumkan pada Jaejoong sebelum perutnya semakin besar." Siwon memasukan kembali botol tersebut kedalam laci nakas. Mungkin tidak sekarang karena istrinya selalu berada disamping Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak Siwon mengurung Jaejoong di kamar Kibum selalu menemaninya hingga tidak celah untuk Siwon bisa masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Karena Kibum akan selalu mengunci kamar tersebut, bahkan istrinya mengambil semua kunci duplikat kamar Jaejoong agar Siwon tidak bisa masuk.

"Jaejoongie, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi putra satu-satunya seorang Kim Siwon. Dan tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan." Seringai tipis tercetak dibibir joker Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Junsu terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terlihat seperti berlari. Sepertinya Junsu ingin segera menemui seseorang saat ini, terlihat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Junsu mempercepat langkahnya atau sekarang Junsu memang benar-benar berlari saat melihat Yunho dan Yoochun yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"OPPAAA!" panggil Junsu sambil berteriak saat sudah sampai di kelas Yunho dan Yoochun. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari menuju ke tempat tersebut.

"Su-ie, waeyo?" Yunho langsung menghampiri Junsu yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Oppa, umma menyuruh oppa untuk menjemput eonni sekarang juga. Kebetulan appa sudah berangkat ke kantor." Junsu terlihat masih mencoba mengatur pernapasannya. Sementara Yunho dan Yoochun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, bingung.

"Su-ie, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Yoochun mewakili Yunho bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kemarin umma menemukan obat peluruh kandungan di laci kamar appa." Jawab Junsu dengan napas yang sudah normal.

DEG

Napas Yunho langsung tercekak mendengarnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat saat ini juga. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dimata musangnya.

"Yoochun, kau bawa Junsu dan Kibum ahjumma pergi begitu aku membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumah neraka itu." Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya juga tidak ingin kekasihnya itu menjadi korban keegoisan Siwon nantinya.

"Kajja," mereka langsung meninggalkan kelas mereka yang sebenarnya belum mereka masuki sama sekali. Menghiraukan teriakan sonsangnim yang memanggil mereka karena bel tanpa pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi sejak satu menit yang lalu. Mereka langsung menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Yunho dan Yoochun berada. Yunho segera memasuki mobilnya, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu memasuki mobil Yoochun. Kedua mobil sport itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju gerbang sekolah dimana beberapa murid yang terlambat tengah mendapatkan hukuman. Dengan sekali gas kedua mobil itu segera meninggallkan sekolah mereka tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dari penghuni sekolah yang lain. Fokus mereka kini hanyalah secepatnya sampai ke rumah Junsu dan membawa Jaejoong dan Kibum pergi dari sana. yoochun mengikuti Yunho dari belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepataan mobilnya. Karena Yoochun tahu sifat Yunho jika sudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon meremas ponsel yang ada ditangannya setelah mendapat telepon dari orang suruhannya yan ditugaskannya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Yunho selama ini. Orang suruhnya Yunho tiba-tiba meninggalkan sekolah bersama dengan Junsu dan seorang namja lagi dengan dua mobil yang berbeda dan tujuan mereka saat ini adalah rumahnya. Siwon ingin segera berbalik arah, namun salah seorang sekertarisnya mengatakan kalau relasinya dari Jepang ingin bertemu sekarang juga karena dia akan segera kembali ke Jepang siang ini juga. Jika dirinya memilih untuk kembali, maka dirinya akan mengalami kerugian miliyaran won nantinya jika tidak bisa melakukan kerjasama tersebut. Dan dengan terpaksa Siwon harus menemui relasinya tersebut. Sebelumnya, Siwon menyuruh orang-orang yang berjaga di rumahnya untuk menghadang Yunho agar tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya sampai dirinya datang. Jangan sampai Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Brengsek!." Geramnya.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menerima pesan dari Yunho yang menyuruhnya dan Hankyung untuk segera datang ke rumah Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan putranya itu. Bisa dibilang Heechul menganggap Yunho sedikit gegabah saat ini. Dengan segera dirinya menyambar tas miliknya yang ada di atas meja nakasnya serta tak lupa menyambar kunci mobil miliknya. Sayangnya suaminya sedang ada di kantor karena ada meeting dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya saat ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Heechul langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah. Dan dengan kecepatan penuh Heechul melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kibum dan Siwon. Heechul tidak ingin Siwon berbuat yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, mereka belum masuk karena masih memikirkan rencana mereka. Namun hal itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah untuk bisa membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumah megah itu. Tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya, Yunho memacu mobilnya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dan membuat Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Yunho barusan. Dan sadarkah Yunho jika Junsu masih ada didalam mobil bersamanya. Dan tak ingin berlama-lama, Yoochun pun segera melajukan mobilnya mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Begitu mereka masuk, beberapa orang berjas hitam sudah menghadang mereka. Junsu hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat beberapa orang suruhan appanya sudah berdiri did epan pintu rumah. Diliriknya keatas tepatnya jendela kamar kakaknya Jaejoong, dan matanya dapat melihat Kibum ummanya berdiri di depan jendela tengah mengawasi mereka. Dalam diam Junsu mengangguk pada Kibum. Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu saat ini, dan dirinya juga bisa melihat Kibum mengangguk padanya saat ini.

"Su-ie, sebaiknya kita cepat keluar. Kau dan Yoochun segera ke kamar Jaejoong biar aku yang menahan mereka." Suruh Yunho.

"Ne oppa," dengan segera Junsu melepas seat belt lalu bergegas keluar menuju Yoochun yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobil di belakang mereka. Sementara Yunho menatap orang-orang dihadapannya yang kapan saja siap menyerangnya. Dengan perlahan Yunho keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Mereka juga mulai mendekati Yunho saat Yunho sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sedikit melirik kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang bersiap untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"SU-IE SEKARANG!," teriak Yunho menyuruh Yoochun dan Junsu masuk kedalam rumah. Dan tanpa aba-aba orang-orang tersebut mulai menyerang mereka, dan beruntungnya Junsu berhasil masuk kedalam rumah. Karena mereka tidak mungkin menyakiti Junsu majikan mereka sendiri. Perkelahian tak terelakan saat orang-orang tersebut mulai menyerang. Yunho dan Yoochun berusaha untuk menahan agar Junsu bisa secepatnya membawa Jaejoong dan Kibum keluar rumah. Perkelahian tak seimbang karena dua lawan sepuluh. Yunho dan Yoochun terlihat mulai terengah-engah sekarang. Namun sepertinya keduanya masih belum mau menyerah.

"YUNHO!" sebuah suara menghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Heechul tampak membekap mulutnya melihat putranya babak belur dengan pakaian yang sudah sobek dimana-mana.

"Umma, aku akan membawa keluar Jaejoong umma. Umma tenang saja," Yunho mencoba untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Yunho," Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya seketika.

Sementara itu beberapa orang sudah mulai mencekal Yoochun dan Yunho agar mereka tidak lagi melawan.

"Lepaskan anakku!" teriak Heechul yang tidak terima Yunho diperlakukan seperti penjahat.

"Hentikan," sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Dan orang-orang tersebut dengan patuhnya melepas cekalan pada keduanya.

"Yunnie," kedua mata bulat itu terlihat nanar melihat keadaan Yunho sekarang. Air matanya tidak bisa ditahannya saat kedua mata itu saling bertemu.

"Boo," dengan perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Ras rindu langsung membuncah, dengan segera Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini. Namun sebelum Yunho sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"JANGAN MENDEKATINYA!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol kearah Yunho.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekati anakku, peluru ini akan menembus tubuhmu." Siwon sudah siap dengan pelatuknya.

"KIM SIWON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! KAU SUDAH GILA!" pekik Heechul melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin semua yang telah aku lakukan hancur begitu saja." desisinya namun masih tetap menatap Yunho tajam.

"A-a-appa," lirih Jaejoong tidak percaya jika ayahnya bisa melakukan ini padanya. Sakit rasanya jika orang yang kau sayangi tidak memikirkan perasaannya sama sekali. Padahal Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Siwon melebihi cintanya pada Yunho sendiri. Mengalah demi kebahagiaan keluarganya namun apa yang didapatnya hanya kekecewaan dari ayahnya.

"Appa, apa yang appa lakukan?" Junsu terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bukan Siwon yang kukenal, kau bukan Siwon orang yang pernah aku cintai." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya Bummie sayang," Siwon tersenyum sinis pada Kibum.

"Siwon, hentikanlah semua ini. Hentikan obsesimu selama ini. Biarkan Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya dengan semestinya." Tiba-tiba Hankyung datang.

"Tidak, dia harus hidup seperti apa yang aku inginkan." Siwon perlahan mendekat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pistol yang siap untuk ditembakan kearah Yunho. Yunho menatap waspada kearah Siwon, jika tiba-tiba saja Siwon menembakan pistol yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang tak bergeming sekali pun.

"Aku katakan diam ditempatmu Yunho." Siwon seakan sadar dengan pergerakan Yunho, dan sekali lagi Siwon mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yunho. dan kali ini sepertinya Siwon akan benar-benar akan menembakan isi pistol ditangannya karena Siwon sudah bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya sampai tiba-tiba-

DOOR

Sebuah tembakan sudah terlepas membuat semua orang membekap mulut mereka sendiri. Dengan cekatan Hankyung menarik tangan Siwon yang bersiap untuk menembak Yunho, mengangkatnya keatas sehingga tembakan melesat keatas.

"YUNHO CEPAT BAWA JAEJOONG DAN KIBUM PERGI!" seru Hankyung yang tengah menahan Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini seorang pun . kalian hadang mereka." Murka Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong dan Kibum sudah masuk kedalam mobil Yunho. sementara Junsu sudah dibawa Yoochun didalam mobilnya.

BUAGH

Hankyung melesatkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Siwon, membuat namja dengan lesung pipi itu sedikit tersebungkur ditanah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat kejar mereka. Dan kau hyung, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu ini." Siwon menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya. Beberapa orang sudah mencekal Hankyung yang bersiap untuk menyerang Siwon kembali. Heechul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dirinya juga tengah ditahan oleh orang suruhan Siwon.

"Siwon, hentikan kegilaanmu." Teriak Heechul saat melihat siwon mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Heechul mencoba memberontak saat melihat Siwon sudah meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan!" berontak Hankyung dan sepertinya berhasil. Mereka tidak bisa menahan Hankyung dan Heechul karena mereka adalah teman dekat Siwon dan Kibum. Dengan segera Hankyung dan Heechul memasuki mobil Hankyung guna mengejar Siwon yang tengah mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dengan Yoochun dibelakang mereka.

"Yunho," Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang tengah mengemudi.

"Jae, kau tenang saja ne sekarang kau bebas." Yunho masih fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat karena sepertinya Siwon tidak akan melepaskan kita Yun." Kibum mengingatkan sambil menengok kebelakang dan melihat beberapa mobil yang tengah mengejar mereka.

"Jae, sebaiknya suruh Yoochun untuk berpencar." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada Jaejoong. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menghubungi Junsu agar mereka berpencar. Mungkin jika mereka berpencar mereka tidak akan tertangkap semua. Dan Kibum bisa melihat jika saat ini Mobil Yoochun tengah berbelok kearah berlawanan membuat beberapa mobil mengikuti mereka.

"Setidaknya jika salah stu dari kita selamat dia masih bisa menolong kita." Ujar Kibum lirih. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Entah mengapa Kibum merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Mereka masih saling mengejar, bahkan kini Yunho sudah memasuki kawasan yang tidak terlalu pada penduduknya namun jalanan masih terlihat ramai. Kecepatan mobilnya masih tetap tinggi, hingga tiba-tiba-

"YUNHO AWAS!"

Yunho yang terkejut langsung membanting kemudinya kekiri tanpa menyadari sebuah truck melaju dengan kencangnya dihadapannya mereka sampai-

BRAAKK

Hantaman tak terelakan lagi, mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho menghantam dengan keras dengan truck tersebut. Mobil berguling sebanyak lima kali hingga mobil tersebut ringsek tak berbetuk lagi. Mobil-mobil yang mengejar mereka seketika itu berhenti. Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya saat itu juga.

"ANDWEE!" sebuah teriakan mendekati mereka. Heechul berteriak histeris saat melihat mobil Yunho yang sudah hancur dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Kibum masih terjebak didalamnya. Dan dapat Heechul lihat jika Kibum saat ini masih sadar sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang sudah mengalir di kepala keduanya.

"Bummie," Heechul mencoba meraih tangan Kibum yang kini mencoba menggapai tangan Heechul.

"Eonni, jaga purtiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Hankyung, Heechul, dan Siwon tengah berdiri di depan ruang emergency. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Kibum sudah dibawa masuk kedalam untuk segera ditangani. Heechul masih terus menangis sejak dari tempat kecelakaan. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa suara.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Kim Siwon." Geram Heechul yang kini menatap tajam Siwon dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Siwon tiddak membalas kata-kata Heechul, otaknya seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Melihat Kibum dan Jaejoong berlumuran darah membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

TAP TAP TAP

Beberapa langkah mendekati mereka,

"Ahjumma bagaimana mereka?" tiba-tiba Junsu mendekati Heechul yang duduk dipelukan Hankyung. Menghiraukan Siwon yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Heechul. Sepertinya Junsu memang sudah tidak memperdulikan Siwon lagi sekarang.

"Mereka masih didalam Su-ie," lirih Heechul.

"Umma, eonni," Junsu menatap pintu emergency dimana Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Kibum berada. Matanya kini menangkap sosok Siwon yang duduk diseberangnya. Perlahan Junsu mendekati Siwon yang masih tertunduk.

"Anda puas sekarang tuan Kim, eonni dan ummaku sekarang meregang nyawa karena keegoisan anda selama ini. Eonniku tengah hamil dan kandungannya masih lemah, jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka saya tidak akan pernah memaafkan anda tuan Kim." Junsu mulai menangis saat mengingat jika Jaejoong tengah hamil saat ini, dan tidak akan bisa dia bayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada kehamilannya setelah kecelakaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga jam menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar untuk berbicara sesuatu pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Wali dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kibum?" dokter bertanya pada mereka.

"Saya dokter, saya putri dari Kim Kibum." Junsu mendekat sebelum siwon bersuara. Sepertinya Junsu sudah benar-benar marah padanya, mungkin sebaiknya dia diam dari pada suasana menjadi lebih kacau lagi.

"Kibum-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sementara kakak anda," dokter tersebut menarik napasnya sejenak untuk mengabarkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan kepada keluarga korban. Dan hal ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Eonniku bagaimana dokter? Bagaimana dengan kandungannya?" tanya Junsu cemas.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin Jaejoong-ssi. Karena benturan yang dialaminya membuat janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dan sekarang kondisi Jaejoong-ssi dalam keadaan koma."

DEG

Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan sang dokter hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan. Heechul sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri dipelukan Hankyung sang suami. Junsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, Yoochun mencoba untuk menenangkan sang kekasih. Sementara Siwon, hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Istri dan putrinya kini terbaring tak berdaya karena sikap egoisnya, bahkan putrinya harus kehilangan calon bayinya yang baru berusia beberapa minggu. Rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya saat memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya Jaejoong nanti saat tahu jika calon bayinya sudah tidak ada. Bahkan saat ini putri bungsu seakan tak peduli padanya karena sikapnya sendiri. Dan bisa dipastikan Junsu akan semakin membencinya sekarang karena Jaejoong keguguran. Dan tak ingin membuat amarah Junsu semakin meledak, Siwon memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Meninggalkan masalah yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Bummie-ya, mianhae." Lirih Siwon namun tak satu pun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong nanti jika tahu kalau dirinya telah keguguran? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? apakah dia baik-baik saja? dan apa reaksinya jika calon bayinya sudah tidak ada?

Apa yang Siwon lakukan setelahnya? Mampukah Siwon mendapatkan maaf dari keluarganya dengan kesalahan Siwon yang begitu besar?

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, semoga kalian menikmatinya. Mian jika masih ada typo, ryan sudah berusaha untuk memeriksa semua tulisan ryan agar tidak terlalu banyak typo bertebaran. Jika masih ada typo ryan minta maaf ne.

Dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.


End file.
